The Princess and the Dragon
by SonRyu
Summary: In a hopeless battle against Apokolips, all hope is lost until a mysterious spikey haired warrior enters the fray. Diana had never met a warrior of such innocense and dedication, such hope. Son Goku has arrived in the DC Universe, and nothing will ever be the same. Yeah the summary sucks, its a work in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and a variations of said productions are the property of Fuji TV, Funimation and Akira Toriyama. The Justice League, and all characters within are the property of DC Comics. Please support the official releases.**

**There, disclaimer finished. Let's get this show on the road!**

**The Dragon's Arrival**

It had been three years since he joined them. This...saiyan. Three years since the one known as Son Goku flew in from the heavens and with a yell, turned the tide in the battle against Darkseid and the forces of Apokolips. Darkseid finally had enough of abiding by the peace forced upon him by New Genesis. Without warning, Boom Tubes flashed around the Earth, as Darkseid's forces flooded through the gates. The Justice League barely had time to respond. The war was devastating with civilian and hero casualties by the score. New Genesis was unable to gather their forces in time to assist. Darkseid, the master tactician, had taken advantage of a temporary distraction and attacked the Earth's best hope, Superman. The New God's Omega Beams burning a hole deep into the Man of Steel as Darkseid continued to pummel Earth's champion. Beaten, bloodied and the 'S' shield ensignia burned from his body, the people of Earth looked on in terror as they saw the end approaching. Princess Diana, known as Wonder Woman in the world of man, attempted in vain to make her way to Kal-El, knowing in her heart that she would be too late.

Like a bolt of lightning he stuck, launching the New-God across the battlefield as Darkseid was about to finish Superman. An invisible, flaming aura surrounding the man's body, his eyes as indominable as the Man of Steel himself. No one knew who this odd man in the Orange Gi and dark blue boots was. His hair pointing out at impossible angles, as wild and untamed as his spirit. Diana wondered how a man could possibly have hair that could defy gravity like that. He wasn't like the others. At first glance Wonder Woman could tell just by the way he carried himself he was a trained warrior, forged in the heat of battle. The strange man helped Kal-El to his feet with a clasp that resonated in the spirits of all who witnessed. Although this new comer was only 5'10", he appeared to be a giant on the battlefield, the Japanese kanji 'turtle' broad across his back. Superman looked at this new combatant for only a moment before turning his attention back to the man who was trying to destroy his home.

"Let's finish this". Superman proclaimed with a deep, booming voice. Rallying the rest of Earth's heroes, Superman lead the charge. The new fighter flew into the sky, screaming as his hands began to glow a light blue. Thrusting his hands forward, palms first, a spray of deadly blue beams danced across the battlefield, decimating Darkseid's minions until the rest of the heroes made contact.

Darkseid hated anomalies. And this new warrior was not part of the equation. Clearly he was not from Earth, nor any realm he knew of. This newcomer had to be eliminated. While the orange clad pest was busy attacking his army, Darkseid attempted the same strategem used against Superman. Red beams of energy zigged and zagged out of Darkseid's eyes at the back of this...annoyance. Once blast of his Omega Beams would leave this pest as nothing more than ash. What he didn't expect was for the man to disappear out of thin air, his Omega Beams found no target.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind him. Startled, Darkseid spun around to see the man standing right at his chest. The man's unruly hair just reaching the New God's chin. How dare this...bug, make sport of the God of Apokolips!

Darkseid raised his hands to strike, but quickly found the wind knocked out of his lungs as the new warrior delivered a thunderous right into Darkseid's solar plexus. As Darkseid began to bend over, the warrior delivered a jumping spinning back kick that sent him reeling. The New God rose, spitting blood in a look of confusion, anger, and a hint of fear. Although the Amazonian never took her eyes off her opponents, she couldn't help but glance over at the battle not too far from her. Although it was not the time to find out if he was friend or foe, for the moment she was glad that this man was on their side.

"You declare war on a whole world solely to fuel your petty desires. You have no reverance for life, and view all living things as tools for your use. Word of your evils have reached even to the heavens, and even if King Kai hadn't asked me to stop you, I would still be here. You must be stopped, or the whole universe will suffer under your reign!" The new fighter declared. By this time Darkseid had made his way to his feet and began his assault on the spikey haired warrior. For a large man, Darkseid was incredibly agile and delivered a knee strike to the surprised warrior's gut, followed by a sharp elbow to the base of the neck that send him crashing into the ground, creating a small life sized crater on impact. Darkseid casually lifted the man off the ground by his wild hair and after a few more blows to the stomach, threw him into the air. Omega Beams again danced through the sky, at the back of the falling fighter. With acrobatic grace the warrior spun in the air, Darkseid's blasts barely missing him. The beams followed the fighter where ever he moved. Try as he might, the new fighter could not evade Darkseid's attack forever.

"And what of it?" Darkseid replied. The God King had regained his composure. His arms folded behind his back as he watched the man attempt to avoid his Omega Beams in vain. "It is the nature of lesser beings to bow before their betters. And who are you to defy a God?" Darkseid asked, not expecting to ever receive an answer as his eye beams made contact, causing an explosion of rock and smoke in their wake. As the debris cleared the man stood unscathed, his arms crossed in front of him as if to protect himself from the blast. Darkseid's eyes widened in disbelief. Nothing, not even Superman, could take a hit from his Omega Beams unharmed.

The ground began to shake beneath the two fighters. Rocks, concrete and debris rising around Darkseid's opponent.

"My name is Son Goku". He replied. The large chunks of earth were now rising out of the ground. The man's power sending shockwaves across the battlefield. Diana had since stopped fighting, as well as everyone witnessing the exchange between Darkseid and the one called Goku. Even Superman had to stop and stare at the man who had saved his life. In awe Diana watched as his eyes began shifting from a deep onyx to green. Darkseid looked on in mild interest. "and I...am a Super Saiyan!" With that the new warrior let out a mighty yell, his hair shooting straight up and turning yellow as a golden fire enveloped him. "and your reign ends now".

**Chapter 1 finished! Lets see how folks like it. Any thoughts ideas and critiques are welcomed!**

**How will the Justice League respond to this new and powerful outsider? What adventures await the irrepressible Super Saiyan? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Darkness Falls

**Thanks for the words of encouragement! Now, the epic conclusion to Goku vs. Darkseid!**

**Once again, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are the property of Fuji TV, FUNimation and Akira Toriyama. The Justice League and all characters within are property of DC Comics. Please support the official releases.**

**Darkness Falls**

Princess Diana had seen many wonders in her life. On her home island of Themyscira, she had battled creatures of legend. Even before taking the mantle of Wonder Woman, she had debated Athena, and once in her youth attempted to race the god Hermes around the world. Never in all her adventures had she seen anything like this. An explosion of power rocked the ruined city as the man called Goku unleashed his power. Weaker heroes and villains alike were flung aside by the force of his energy. On instinct the Amazon lifted her bracelets to shield herself. Raven black hair whirled uncontrollably, but Wonder Woman stood firm, determined to see what would happen next. As the light dimmed, what stood before her was a man as radiant as any God. Golden fire enveloped his body as he stood tall against Darkseid. His green eyes burned with fire. Darkseid was forced to step back and shield himself against the unseen force of Goku's aura.

"What...are you?" The New God growled between clinched teeth. Once again Darkseid was cut short by a flying knee directly beneath his stone chiseled chin. A nanosecond later a side kick to the side of his head and another spinning back kick to the face lifted Darkseid effortlessly off his feet and rocketing through the city, smashing through abandoned building and homes at insane speeds. Goku flew after him in a bolt of golden light, speaking to Darkseid in mid-flight.

"It doesn't matter what I am. But know that you will never take another life". And with that, the Saiyan unleashed a flurry of punches to the face and body of Darkseid that kept the New God sailing. He was unable to defend himself, unable to counteract, unable to breath during Goku's relentless assault. Only the likes of Wonder Woman, Superman and Captain Marvel, along with speedsters like the Flash were able to follow the blows Goku was delivering against the New God.

"This is...insane!" Flash breathed. No one still standing could disagree.

The blows Goku rained on Darkseid sent small shock waves throughout the city. To Diana's amazement, the sheer power caused her tiara and bracelets to vibrate as if she was the one attacking. The only one who attacked with that much force was Superman himself. The gold trim on Diana's red leotard raised sharply. The warrior princess actually found herself holding her breath. "Whoever he is, his power is beyond anything I've ever witnessed. He could very well be stronger than you, Kal-El". Wonder Woman observed. Superman said nothing, but the look on his face was troubled. The words the man spoke rang with truth, but a being with that much power...could he be trusted?

Goku spun around Darkseid in mid-flight and delivered a crushing knee to the back of his neck, effectively stopping Darkseid in mid air as blood gushed out the New God's mouth. In an instant Goku was back in front of him, and thrust his right fist deep into Darkseid's stomach. The impact was so sever the Flash swore he saw Goku's hand stretching out of the God King's back. The Saiyan followed up with an uppercut that again lifted Darkseid off his feet, rocketing into the city sky. Goku watched for a moment, and bent his knees, cupping his hands at his side.

"Ka...me..." a blue ball of light started glowing in the space between his palms, growing in intensity each time he finished a syllable. The golden aura again erupted around his body, shaking the city's very foundation.

"ha...me..." The golden flame exploded around him, growing in size as well as the ball of light in his hands. The Batman appeared from nowhere, telling everyone witnessing the battle to do what they should have done at the very beginning.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK!" He barked at hero and villain alike. The Batman's voice cut through the fog, and warriors from both sides attempted to get away from the powered up Super Saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Goku bellowed, thrusting his cupped hands forward. The area around him caved in beneath the force of his blast. A giant ball of energy, twenty feet in diameter, rushed towards the plummeting New God, completely enveloping Darkseid in pale blue light.

The gold fire faded, and the man's hair returned to its original haphazard design as Goku exhaled. The green in his eyes turned back to onyx black. John Stewart slowly brought down his green energy shield. Unsure of what would happen, he hastily through up a shield to protect friend and foe alike. Silence covered the battlefield, no one daring to break the peace. A solid twenty seconds of piercing silence passed before the Flash finally spoke up. No one heard what he said though as Darkseid slammed into the ground in front of them all, creating a ten foot crater in the city concrete. Cries echoed from Granny Goodness as Darkseid weakly crawled out of his self made grave and weakly made his way to his feet.

"Man!" Goku exclaimed. "Your a tough one to survive that!" He whistled in admiration. Chunks of rock skin fell off Darkseid's body with each labored step he took. Blue blood dripped from deep wounds all over his body, his right arm hanging limp at his side. Superman landed in front of the New God, holding his hand out to halt him. "Enough. Its over". The man of steel declared.

"I...am Darkseid". The despot wheezed. Even in defeat, his ego and ambition knew no bounds. Superman sighed, and with a thunderous right that shook the remains of the city, shot Darkseid back into the sky, flipping uncontrollably as he again crashed back to Earth.

"And now, your unconscious." He stated flatly. The remaining citizens of Metropolis erupted into cheers as Goku winced watching Darkseid land. The Justice League and remains of the military rounded up what was left of Darkseid's army. Granny Goodness and her team escaped through the Boom Tubes, leaving a decimated army behind.

"Ouch! If you landed a shot like that earlier, I wouldn't even have been needed!" Goku said rubbing the back of his head and laughing. Superman and the members of the Justice League just stared at the man. Just a moment ago, the man was a wrecking ball of martial arts and power. Now, here he stood before them, laughing and grinning with a child like innocence. Just what was he, really.

Before any questions, Superman extended his hand to the Saiyan.

"Thanks for your help". With a grin Goku took Superman's hand, and gave the Man of Steel a solid handshake.

"Glad I made it!" He replied. The Flash was instantly zooming around Goku, asking a hundred questions in under a minute.

"That was amazing! What was that gold thing you did? How did you do that with the big ball of blue? And, oh yeah, just WHO ARE YOU?!" Wally held his head and almost screamed.

"Oh yeah! Hi! I'm Goku!" Goku smiled and held his hand up in greeting. His eyes were closed and flashing the biggest grin anyone in the League had ever seen. Diana just shook her head and smiled. This hardened warrior turned into for lack of a better word, a child, in less than a minute.

Goku and the Flash instantly got along, the Saiyan laughing at all of Wally's corny jokes.

"Not to break of the fun here, but what exactly are we going to do with over 300 Apokoliptian prisoners?". The Batman stated, again coming from the shadows with a growl. Superman suggested throwing them all in something called the 'Phantom Zone'. John Stewart, Earth's Green Lantern, suggested taking them all back to Oa. Wonder Woman calmly suggested that if the war had gone the other way, would Darkseid have let any of them live? Things were once again starting to get out of hand when a large boom resounded behind them. People again screamed and fled in terror, thinking Darkseid's minions were coming back for him. Out first appeared a man wearing a red and blue spandex uniform riding a strange hovercraft, his helmet covering everything but his mouth and chin. Soon behind him preceded a number of uniformed men and women, dressed for war.

"Superman," The masked man greeted. "Batman".

"Orion". The Dark Knight acknowledged.

"Looks like we missed the party". The man stated, gazing around the battlefield.

"Hundreds lost their lives here today Orion". Superman glared. "I hardly think this is a joking matter!"

"And here I thought I was always late." Goku said to Flash, who couldn't help but nod.

"I'm sorry Superman" Orion hung his head. "we mobilized as fast as we could when we discovered Darkseid's intentions. We weren't fast enough. Let us take him and his men back to New Genesis".

"Hold on there Marty McFly! We did all the heavy lifting!" Flash screamed indignantly.

"Flash, you have no means of holding these men, let alone Darkseid. Let us take care of it. He will pay for his crimes here today. I swear it."

Superman looked down at the unconscious form of Darkseid, and kicked him over to Orion. "Get him out of my sight". Soon after, the armies of New Genesis escorted Darkseid and his fallen back through the Boom Tubes, where Darkseid's fate would remain a mystery.

The Batman waited until the last Boom Tube went off, and made his way directly to the Saiyan sitting in the middle of a shattered road. "Now that all that is settled, just what do we do with you..."

**A/N-Just a note here, thanks again for reading so far, I hope you enjoy and please give me any feedback, thoughts questions, even suggestions. All feedback is appreciated. Now some of you may think I'm Superman bashing. Not the case, the reason why Superman was so thoroughly beaten by Darkseid was because of a sneak attack. I don't care how tough you are, if someone slides you with a baseball bat, your not getting up that easily. Goku on the other hand, came completely out of nowhere and caught Darkseid unaware. If Darkseid knew exactly what he was getting into, it would have been a much longer battle. What will the League do with Goku? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Inquiry

**See previous DBZ and Justice League disclaimers from the first two chapters. No, they aren't mine. Yes, please support the official releases.**

**Inquiry**

The Batman approached with purpose. Each step, every move he ever made was dedicated to striking fear into the hearts of those who prey on the weak of Gotham City. His very presence struck terror into the hearts of men. He was darkness, he was fear incarnate.

"Now that all that is settled, just what do we do with you". Dark eyes narrowed at the Saiyan.

"I don't know but whatever it is can it wait until after lunch, I'm starving!" Goku moaned, holding his stomach. Green Lantern and Flash couldn't hold back and burst into laughter. Even

Martian Manhunter had to cover his face. He might have been the first person on Earth to completely ignore the Bat-Glare. Goku stood and finally took a full survey of the ruined city. Most of his battles had been in isolated areas, where casualties were few and far in between. Even for a fighter like him, the destruction and loss of life was heartbreaking. Superman saw the Saiyan's eyes and spoke first.

"First thing is to help the survivors and start rebuilding. Metropolis needs its heroes." The others nodded in agreement. "Goku, was it?" The martial artist nodded. "After everything you done already, I know this isn't your concern but we could use your help".

Goku rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes, a huge smile on his face. "Well, I was never much for building things but sure! Just point me in the right direction".

"Happy to have you Goku!" Captain Marvel slapped the fighter on the back, causing Goku to lurch forward. Marvel introduced himself and a few of the others followed suite, while others still watched at a distance, untrusting of this strange man. However, the survivors of Metropolis were their first priority. The hunt for survivors didn't take long with the combined effort of the entire Justice League. A few hours later, all the dead and wounded were in the care of city officials. The reserve members of the League went their separate ways, vowing to be there if they were needed. Goku smiled fondly. They were a strange group, dressed in all kinds of crazy colors. All of them were so different from what he knew. But against an enemy they had no hope of beating, they stood as one and fought. The entire league had Goku's respect, and with respect he would depart, letting them continue their own adventures. The Saiyan turned his back to leave when a strong hand clasped hard on his shoulder.

Goku turned around and stared directly into the eyes of the second most terrifying human he had ever met.

"You. Are coming with us". The Batman declared. The Bat-Glare burning straight to his soul. Goku's face turned a shade whiter.

"But,but...but what about lunch?"

Goku was 'escorted' to the Watchtower, home base of the Justice League. Orbiting around the Earth, the League was about to monitor almost all meta-human activity, and coordinate who to dispatch to handle it. Inside was the most advanced technology Earth had to offer, capable of housing over 100 members. At the moment, all of that meant nothing to the Super Saiyan. One sniff of the air, and Goku made a B-Line for the kitchen.

The League was aware that speedsters had an accelerated metabolism. They had seen the Flash devour twenty hamburgers in five minutes. The savagery in which Goku attacked Darkseid was nothing compared to what he did to his meal.

Wonder Woman had to leave the room, disgusted by the way in which Goku shoveled everything in sight into his mouth. His cheeks bulging, he still managed to devour a chicken leg and move on to a large bowl of rice. By the time he was done, fifteen empty plates were stacked, one on top of the other as Goku patted his stomach and sighed contently.

"Ahh, that was worth the wait!" He smiled. The founding member of the Justice League watched in horror as the man finished a fifteen course meal.

J'onn, the Martian Manhunter, observed all of this with a clinical eye. "To maintain his strength and speed, it appears he has to store a massive amount of energy. Unlike you Superman, he doesn't absorb it from the Sun. My guess is that he has to restore his energy the same way humans do".

Hawkgirl just shuddered. Wonder Woman had finally returned, thankful that the Saiyan had finished. Batman did not give Goku time to wipe his mouth before he began.

"Where are you from?"

Goku snapped back to reality, and sighed. Just how was he going to explain this? "Well, I know its hard to believe, but I'm actually from..."

"Another dimension" Batman finished. Goku blinked.

"Yeah...but how..."

Green Lantern joined the conversation. "I know just about every race in the universe, and I've never heard of a 'Super Saiyan'."

"The way you defeated Darkseid. Ego aside, he takes nothing for granted. If he were aware of anyone like you, he would have been prepared." Superman commented.

"The way you EAT..." Hawkgirl shuddered again.

"The fact that a being with the power you have has stayed under the radar for this long, with no one knowing". Batman finished.

Goku sighed in relief. "Man, I thought this was going to be difficult to explain! This is going much better than I thought it would!" He smiled. Goku's eyes hardened briefly before looking at the Martian Manhunter with a sad look in his eyes. "You don't have to try to read my mind, you know. Just ask me whatever you want to know". J'onn rubbed his eyes and nodded in apology. For such a simple man, he had a very disciplined mind. It would be difficult to access Goku's thoughts without his permission, and impossible without his knowledge. However, just the fact that this man's mind was that protected made Goku all the more suspicious.

"Forgive me", the Manhunter replied. "Deception is all too common on this world. We have all learned to be wary of unknown influences".

"If it will make it easier, go ahead". Goku smiled. Like that, the walls in Goku's mind fell and J'onn viewed Goku's entire life in just a few moments. The images, the things Goku had seen and done were beyond anything the Martian had ever seen. He witnessed Goku's battles with King Piccolo, Freezer, and Majin Buu. He saw Uub's training, the death of Chi-Chi, and the reason for Goku's arrival.

J'onn had to sit. The memories were too much for him to absorb at one time. The League were on their feet in a moment, rushing to their ally, who just held his hand up for them to stop.

"I'm alright". J'onn nodded. "It was just a lot to take in".

"So just what is he?" Batman growled.

"It is as he told you".

"After I finished training Uub and Gohan to become Earth's next protectors and Chi-Chi passed on, I found there was really no reason for me to stay on Earth". Goku started, a small, sad smile on his lips. "So I spent a lot of time in the Afterlife with the Kais".

"The Kais are the God's of his universe". J'onn explained before anyone asked. Sweat was beading off of his green skin, his mind still reeling under what Goku had shown him so freely. How the Saiyan remained so innocent under his struggles, the Martian would never understand. "Each Kai watched over a quadrant of the universe, much like the Green Lantern Corps. Above them is the Grand Kai, and above him is a being known as the Supreme Kai...The God".

"Exactly!" Goku exclaimed, happy that someone was able to fill in the blanks in his story. "Anyway, the Supreme Kai was the one who noticed Darkseid, and discovered that he was looking for something called the...Anti-Life Equation, or something". Each member of the league paled hearing this. If the Anti-Life Equation was indeed on Earth, Darkseid would never stop until he found it.

"The Supreme Kai knew what would happen if Darkseid got his hands on it, and asked me to stop him. Even with my Instant Transmission, I iwould have died of old age before I got here, so Elder Kai gave me a couple hundred years of his life, and his power, and here I am!" Goku finished.

The League tried to process everything they had just heard. The man made it sound like this was an everyday event, but meeting with Gods, traveling across dimensions...even for a team as diverse as the Justice League, all this was hard to fully understand.

"Wait? 'a couple hundred years'? Just how old are you?" Flash asked. Goku scratched his temple with his index finger.

"Lets see, I was about 85 when I left the Afterlife...so about 92". Goku nodded, satisfied with his math.

"I hope I look that good when I'm his age". Shayera commented, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, Elder Kai said I should have another 400 years left in me before his life force completely wears out".

Green Lantern stepped forward, next to the winged warrior Shayera, lightly brushing her shoulder. It was an unconscious gesture, but one Goku fully notice. He smiled broadly looking at the two but said nothing. "So this 'Elder Kai' killed himself to make sure you got here"?

Goku nodded. "Yeah, problem is though that I used all of his power just getting here. Without that, I'm kinda stuck here". He laughed again, rubbing his head. This did not sit well with Batman.

"Then your going to OA until they figure out a way to get rid of you". He growled. Goku's smiled faded.

"Goku, you must be tired. You can use one of the spare rooms down the hall to rest". Wonder Woman offered, putting a comforting hand on the Saiyan's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess this is a lot to take in at one time huh?" Goku commented, trying to smile through the awkward air brought on by Batman's outburst. Diana smiled lightly in return.

"I'll walk to you a spare room". She offered, and lead the warrior out of the dining hall. A few minutes later, the Amazon Princess walked into the League Meeting Hall, where all the founding members were waiting for her return. The moment she walked into the room, she folded her arms and glared at the Batman.

"No". Was all he said.

"You heard him, Bruce. He has no where else to go".

"So he says". The Batman pointed out. "J'onn, what else did you see?"

The Martian walked forward. "He's one of the last of a warrior race called the Saiyans. He was sent to his Earth as a baby, where he was raised there by a martial artist named Gohan. All his life he has been protecting the Earth. Everything I've seen shows me that although his power is uncharted, he can be trusted".

Batman scowled again. "He showed you what you wanted to see. He was able to block you out the first time. Who knows what he's hiding". The Batman walked around the room. "Here are the facts. An unknown alien appears from nowhere, with strength to rival Clark's, and he's probably as fast as Wally. He's a master martial artist with psychic abilities and energy projection the likes none of us have ever seen. Everything about this man is a threat! He can't stay here!"

Superman finally spoke. Hearing Goku's origins, the similarities between the two of them were shocking. He knew what it was like to not really belong, to be alone in a world that wasn't his. He also knew what it was like to be hated just because of what he was, despite all the good he tries to do. Superman did not wish that for anyone.

"He saved my life Bruce. He probably saved all of our lives if what he says is true." He looked at the Martian Manhunter, who nodded in agreement. "I don't know everything about him, but from what I saw out there today, he's shown me he has the heart of a hero".

"We're all outcasts here anyway, whats one more to the mix?" Hawkgirl asked.

"What? He's fun to be around". The Flash joined in.

"This is a mistake". The Dark Knight stated, knowing he had lost.

"You know the old saying Bruce. 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. You want to keep an eye on him, this is the best way to do it". Diana appealed to the Batman's logic.

Bruce sighed. Just what had they gotten themselves into?

**A/N: Holy exposition Batman! That was a lot of dialog. Those of you who wanted longer chaps, here you go! Sorry to put everyone through that but now that all that is out of the way, we'll try to get more action and drama in. I'm going with post DBZ Goku, and made a slight nod to GT in the Elder Kai's decision, and that is it! GT will never again be mentioned! I have to admit, I'm a little cautious about how to write the Justice League characters, and hope that I'm doing them justice. If you have any thoughts or suggestions on how to characterize them better, please let me know. But thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Life in the Watchtower

The next morning, Shayera Hol, the Hawkgirl of Thanagar came to check on the Saiyan Goku. For some time now she had not worn the helm and armor of the Thanagarian Military. She felt at peace with the League, and such physical and emotional armor was not necessary anymore. John had helped her break through that barrier. She wasn't Hawkgirl to him or the League anymore, she was Shayera, and she was happy to put that life behind her. Although she didn't wear the armor this morning, Shayera still carried her mace as she brought a tray of food to the Saiyan's door. As friendly as Goku seemed, she vividly remembered the power he displayed against Darkseid. Thinking about it rationally, the mace would do her no good. Still, it helped to have her old friend at her side.

"Son Goku". She knocked. No response. The red haired woman knocked a little harder this time, pressing her ear against the door. Still no answer. Worried, Shayera put the tray down and drew her mace before opening the door. Magical energy hummed around her weapon as she peered around the room. The blankets of a small twin bed lay on the floor, Goku had obviously spent the night here, so just where was he now? Hawkgirl ran from the room, making her way to the emergency intercom to whoever was in the control room.

"Control. Goku is gone! I repeat, Goku is gone!"

"Shayera" Batman came through the intercom. "Its alright. He's in the mess hall. When he is done playing with Flash, bring both of them to the War Room". Without waiting for a response, the intercom went dead.

"Yes SIR". She grumbled sarcastically, but made her way to the mess hall. Though relieved the Saiyan was still in the Watchtower, the Batman's attitude had did not sit well with the winged warrior. As she approached, a large crowd had already gathered, cheers going back and forth. The Thanagarian forced her way through the crowd, where Wildcat and Black Canary were taking bets. At the center table sat Goku and the Flash, Wally West, in the middle of an eating contest. Rowdy cheers erupted as the two shoveled breakfast sandwiches into their mouths. Both men devoured sandwiches with a bite, moving on to the next. It was a tight race, the crowd getting more and more excited as the Flash finished his last sandwich just a second before Goku. Cheers erupted as money was exchanged. Both men sat back in their chairs laughing.

"Aw man, the food was so good I forgot I was in a race for a second" Goku laughed.

"You gotta focus, grasshopper. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to go throw up". Flash rose from his seat, groaning. Goku laughed again.

"Alright, but I want a rematch!" The Flash laughed and gave Goku a high five before leaving. Shayera almost made her way to the table when she saw Diana collecting a large sum from the Green Lantern.

"John, Diana..not you too..."

John shrugged. "After seeing him the other day, I thought it was a sure bet".

"Well when everyone is done, the others would like to see us in the War Room". Shayera said, looking at Goku in particular.

"Sure," Goku responded. "Just let me grab a few more sandwiches...".

Superman and the Batman stood at the head of the War Room, where the rest of the League walked in with a waddling Flash, and Goku who was just finishing his final breakfast sandwich.

"Goku," Superman began. "While we work on a way to get you back to your world, we would like to invite you to become a temporary member of the Justice League".

"We believe your abilities would make you a valuable asset to the team. We would be honored if you joined us". The Martian Manhunter added.

"Welcome to the team buddy!" Flash commented, putting his hand on Goku's shoulder. The smile on the Saiyan's face was contagious. Superman extended his hand, and Goku gave it a sold shake.

"While working with us, you want a costume or something? The hair does make you stand out". The Green Lantern stated.

Goku ran his hair through his hair and laughed. "Really? People always liked my hair". Goku only thought about it for a moment before he replied. His tone serious. "No thanks though. I am who I am, why hide it?" Goku's answer struck a cord with the Amazon Princess. Here was a man who knew who he was, and was not going to change that. Again she saw the man in Goku, just underneath the surface. Diana smiled in approval.

"That and everyone already saw you blow up half of Metropolis". Hawkgirl commented folding her arms in front of her.

Goku smiled again "That too".

Batman finally spoke. His demeanor as grim as the day before. "A couple of rules. One, you have access to the basics here on the Watchtower. The War Room and Command Center are completely off limits. Got it?"

Goku looked puzzled for a moment. " ' Completely off limits'? Then why did you ask me to come in here to begin with?" Again League members had to turn their heads to keep from laughing. Superman did not need his X-Ray vision to see a vein throbbing underneath Batman's mask.

"Starting now" Batman growled. "Rule number two, when you leave the Watchtower you are required to have a founding League member with you at all times. You are brand new to this world, and we want to make sure your safe". Everyone knew this was a lie, and more than a few of them felt ashamed of it. Despite Goku's good intentions, he was indeed a threat. Who knew what kind of damage he could do if left on his own. "Understood?"

Goku just nodded. "Then welcome to the Justice League". Batman said.

"Question". Goku raised his hand. Superman looked at the martial artist with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a training room anywhere in here? Its been awhile since I got a decent workout and I feel like I'm getting rusty".

"You work out?" Superman asked, honestly surprised that a man with that much power did push-ups.

"Yeah, don't you?" The Saiyan responded, equally surprised. The Green Lantern told Goku where the gym was, and with a quick thank you Goku left the League to finish their meeting.

"There is something quite...endearing about that man". Diana said with her arms crossed, almost to herself.

"Probably the fact he has a great ass". Shayera commented, looking the tall amazon straight in the eyes with a wicked grin on her face.

"Okay, this is where the conversation gets weird". Flash said, making his way out of the room with the Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter right behind him. The women left soon after, Diana blushing hearing some of the things Hawkgirl was saying.

"You still don't trust him". Superman said. It was more a fact than a question.

"No" The Batman replied, turning around and typing a few commands into the War Room computer. "But as of right now, we have no choice".

"Give the guy a chance Bruce. He might surprise you"

"Almost everything he does surprises me. That's the problem". Batman was silent for a moment. "The man is...sunny, I will give him that". Superman left the Dark Knight to his work. Meanwhile Batman was already compiling a small dossier on the Saiyan Goku. He hoped, for all of their sakes, he wouldn't have to use it.

Goku had found the gym, and although it didn't have anything useful to him inside, he made the best of the situation. Holding a two thousand pound weight to his chest, Goku began doing inverted sit-ups. Around his two thousandth rep, people began to take notice. A ton was not a lot of weight by most league standards, but having the discipline to do over a thousand and keep going was something else. When he got to five thousand, a small crowd began to gather. Vixen, Stargirl and Supergirl couldn't take their eyes off the man. Goku, oblivious as always, proceeded to seven thousand.

"Are you sure HE isn't Superman?" Vixen said, causing the two girls to giggle. By now the Huntress and Zatanna had joined the conversation. Green Lantern shook his head.

"Okay, that guy takes EVERYTHING to extremes..." He said before heading to the punching bag. After finishing his set Goku flipped off the bar, landing lightly on his feet and putting the weight down with a gentle thud. His eyes finally caught the group of women looking at him. Smiling broadly Goku introduced himself to the giggling girls, and they responded in kind. The Saiyan was used to training alone, with this many people around, it would be difficult getting a good work out in. Feeling more than a little self conscious and knowing he wasn't going to get much more done here, Goku decided to explore.

Over the next couple of days, Goku learned the ins and outs of the Watchtower, and had made several friends. The Batman was never around, but he built a strong relationship with the Flash and Green Lantern. He had even talked to Shayera on occasion, even though she was almost as terrifying as Chi-Chi with that mace. He saw Wonder Woman and Superman sparingly, but they were kind enough when he got the chance to talk with them. Diana in particular caught Goku's interest. Raised on an island of warrior women, blessed by the Gods, everything about her life was fascinating to the Saiyan. As the days dragged on, the unthinkable happened. Goku was getting bored.

With an over-exaggerated tip toeing walk, Goku sneaked around the Watchtower. It was five in the morning on the Earth, but the Goku was feeling restless. Cracking the door slightly, the Saiyan peaked his head into the Watchtower Command Center, only to find a large green face staring back at him. Goku jumped back with a startled yelp as the Manhunter opened the door for him.

"It raises more suspicions sneaking around than just coming in". J'onn commented.

Goku laughed nervously. "I guess your right, but this place is so crowded during the days. Figured I would have a chance to see what Batman was so worried about me seeing".

The Manhunter nodded and explained the function of the Command Center. The Saiyan really didn't care for all the details, he was more interested in what button did what. The two talked for a time, discussing their pasts.

"You really are not startled by me at all, are you?" The Martian asked out of the blue.

"No, why should I be?" Goku asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Because your green. Heh, one of my best friends is green. As a matter of fact you would like Piccolo. He was always a loner, meditating by himself too".

The Manhunter smiled briefly before a distress call came through the League Communicator.

"J'onn, its Batman. I need assistance in Gotham". The Dark Knight proclaimed. To both Goku and the Martian's surprise, he sounded like he was in trouble.

"Batman, what is going on?" J'onn asked.

"The Joker somehow got his hands on Octogen, a military grade explosive. He's got eight dump trucks full of it running around Gotham, saying he 'wants to give the city a facelift'. I can only speculate where he's going to detonate the bombs, but I can't stop them all".

"Superman is in Peru with a hurricane, Green Lantern is on OA, and the others are unavailable. I have the Huntress, and Green Arrow on standby".

Goku's eyes lit up. "I can go! I've been trapped here for almost a week, I need to get out! I'll be there before you know it!"

"Goku," the Martian sighed. "Gotham is a city of ten million people. There is no way you'll find the Batman in time".

"I can sense ki, remember? All I have to do is find the angriest one" Goku mumbled the last part under his breath. "Which direction is Gotham?" The Manhunter brought up a visual display of Gotham on the Command Center computer and pointed in the general direction.

"Thanks!" Goku said and put two fingers to his forehead. "See ya!" With a look of intense concentration on his face, Goku's body flickered and vanished, leaving a stunned Martian staring at nothing. After a moment, he turned back to the communicator.

"I found you some assistance, he should be there now..."

**A/N: Thanks again to all who are reading and continue to read this fic. Goku in Gotham will be fun to write, especially interactions between the Saiyan and the Clown Prince of Crime. Look forward to the next chapter! Also, running into a little bit of writers block when it comes to suitable villians for Goku to battle. Review or PM me your suggestions, I look forward to reading them. Again, thanks to all of you for reading, and I look forward to updating soon!**


	5. Goku in Gotham

**Dragon Ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are property of Fuji TV, Akira Toriyama and FUNimation. Batman, the Joker, and the Justice League are all property of DC Comics. Please support the official releases.**

**Goku in Gotham**

"I found you some assistance, he should be there now". J'onn replied.

"Copy that. Batman out". The Dark Knight replied before disconnecting, sitting at the mega computer located in the heart of the Bat-Cave. He stood, waiting for Superman to fly, uninvited, into the cave. The Kryptonian was the only one who knew where the Cave was, and could get to Gotham that fast. The Batman had just begun to formulate a plan to take care of the Joker when the air shimmered in front of him, and a certain spiky haired Saiyan appeared out of thin air in front of him. On instinct the Batman threw a straight right.

"Hi!" Goku greeted before yelping, catching a fist right in his nose. Goku staggered back. "Just what was that for?!"

The Batman clinched his fist, startled and in pain. If not for his Kevlar gloves, he would have broken his hand on the Saiyan's face. "What are you doing here?!" He scowled. "Where's Superman?" Goku rubbed his nose.

"Everyone was busy, so I thought I would come and help. Man, you have some fast reflexes". Goku complimented, rubbing his nose.

"J'onn I'm going to kill you..." Batman said to no one in particular. "How did you find me?"

"Like I told Manhunter, I can sense ki. Yours just happens to be one of the highest in the city. Still you were really hard to find underneath all of this. This cave is amazing!" Goku exclaimed, looking around.

"I think you are the first person to ever startle the Batman". A voice came from the entrance to the Cave. Two young men, one no older than fifteen years old, approached the two men. The elder was wearing a black uniform with a blue bird symbol on the chest, the other a red and black uniform with an 'R' insignia on the right breast and a cape.

"I wish we were recording that". The younger one commented. An elder man walked in behind the two. Bald on top with pure with hair and a skeptical eye, he raised an eyebrow.

"Opening up a barbershop are we, Master Bruce?"

Meanwhile Goku was running around the cave with a childlike wonder, taking in everything. He whistled as he approached a large penny standing on its edge. Tentatively the Saiyan reached out and touched it. The coin fell out of its place with a loud clang, rolling through the cave before banging loudly into the rock walls. Everyone sharply looked at Goku, who put his hand behind his back and laughed nervously.

"Don't. Touch. ANYTHING". The Batman growled through clinched teeth.

Goku stopped laughing and stepped away from the dinosaur he was looking at.

"Nightwing, Robin. This is Son Goku. He'll be our back up on this mission. We're still waiting for Batgirl and then Oracle will coordinate our efforts". Batman explained.

Robin in the meantime, was looking directly at the Saiyan's hair. "Alright, just how many cans of mousse do you go through a day to get your hair to do that?"

Goku laughed and ran his hand through is hair again. "Mousse? I've had this haircut since I can remember. Never had to cut it either!"

Nightwing made his was over to his mentor. "Bruce, is this guy for real?"

"Yes. He's the one who decimated Darkseid last week. From what I've seen of him, he should be able to help. Or at least provide us with enough of a distraction for us to finish the mission". By this time the Batgirl arrived, wearing a full face mask and a uniform very similar to the Batman's.

The young woman said nothing when she arrived, but nodded as the Batman.

The Dark Knight touched the side of his mask. "Oracle. Bring up the map".

On a large computer monitor appeared a map of Gotham City, a female voice cutting through Goku and Robin's conversation.

"Alright, this is what we're up against". The voice proclaimed. Goku looked around, stunned.

"Whoa! Where's that coming from?!" The Saiyan.

"My name is Oracle. I'll be coordinating the mission to make sure everyone is on the same page. Nice to finally meet you Goku. Saw what you did to Darkseid. Impressive".

"Thanks! But I'd rather meet you in person though. The voice thing is a little creepy". Goku commented.

"Enough". The Batman interrupted. "As you know the Joker stole eight truckloads of high grade military explosives. His final message was about giving 'Gotham a facelift'. Knowing the clown, Oracle and I have narrowed down the eight areas where the he's likely to detonate the bombs". The map behind the detective changed and showed eight large circles. Goku's eyes narrowed for a second before shouting.

"Hey! Its a smiley face!"

The entire Bat family looked at the martial artist. Was this man for real?

"...yes" Batman continued. "This scenario was confirmed by Oracle, who traced several high powered radio signals from these points." Again the map lit up a dark blue on three separate radio towers.

"Its my belief that a few of the Joker's men are controlling the bombs by remote control, driving them to these locations. Once all trucks are in place, they'll blow". Oracle summarized. "This is why we need coordinated strike. The second the Joker realizes someone is messing with his plans, he might blow bombs anyway".

"Not even the Joker's men are crazy enough to ride along with the bombs huh?" The Boy Wonder was honestly surprised. If something went wrong, who knew what the Joker would do to them. Most people would have taken their chances with the bomb.

"Three towers. Three of us. What are the odds?" Nightwing commented.

"The three of you work the towers. Take care of the drivers. Goku, you are on the trucks. Stop them however you can from reaching these general areas. And be quick about it. I'm going to track down the Joker. Oracle when coordinate when to strike. Questions?" Before Goku could finish raising his hand the Batman responded. "Do NOT blow up the trucks. Find a way to stop them without setting off the bombs. Got it?" It was more of an order than a question.

"...got it". Goku lowered his hand.

The Dark Knight passed a small earpiece to the Saiyan. "Put this in your ear. It will let you communicate with the team. When you here the order. Hit the trucks". Goku looked at the earpiece.

"Neat! Alright lets do this!" No questions asked, no explanations needed. The trust Goku showed the Batman, a man who openly disliked him, caught the Bat family off guard.

With that, each hero took off to their positions. Batman stayed in the cave, trying to pinpoint where the Joker would be during all this. The clown loved a good show, and the detective deduced that he would want the best seats to watch. The Batman concluded that Joker would be at the Gotham State Building. He jumped into the Batmobile, and before the hood even closed was rocketing down the streets of Gotham.

Goku arrived at the first location the Oracle led him to. The only thing to do now was to wait until the first truck approached his area. Unfortunately for Oracle, that led to a bored Goku making small talk. "So how did Batman get a Dinosaur in that cave?" After five minutes of trying to explain that it was a robot, the Batman finally cut in on the radio link.

"Everyone in position?" Each member of the team verified, and the Batman gave the signal to strike. With a cheerful glee Goku rushed out in front of the first truck, leaping onto the top of the moving vehicle. Holding on tight, Goku put to fingers to his forehead, and instantly he and the truck blinked from existence. A nanosecond later, both Goku and the truck were in midair over Gotham river. The Saiyan again disappeared as the truck plunged into the bay. Goku reappeared a millisecond later a few miles away from the bay. Although he wouldn't admit it, moving that truck took a lot out of him. Goku had never transported eighteen tons of moving steel before through time and space. Sweating slightly, the Saiyan took off at his top speed to the next truck, a transparent flame erupting around his body as he streaked through the city. It took the Saiyan three seconds to find the truck, and with a grimace, put his fingers to his forehead, once again transporting the mobile bomb to Gotham River.

Batman soundlessly dropped into the observation deck of the Gotham State Building. He moved with a silent grace, from years of practice and stalking the shadows. The Dark Knight approached his target, a man sitting in a leather recliner with a bucket of popcorn and his feet on the railing. The man's purple pants falling short of his white socks. The fact the man had not moved since his approach concerned the Detective. Finally reaching the chair, he spun it around showing a mannequin in a purple suit with a paper sign on its chest reading 'HA-HA'. The Batman didn't have time to curse as white pain shot through his head knocking him forward and clanging his head against the railing. As his consciousness started to fade a voice tainted him.

"You know Bats, as many times as we play this game I'm amazed you STILL fall for that! Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHA!". The laugh started low, menacing until it reach a high pitched cackle that echoed though the detectives mind as he passed out.

Only a minute later the Batman was awakened by smelling salts and a hard slap to the face.

"Wakey Wakey Bats for Brains". A high pitched female voice taunted. The Dark Knight groaned and took stock of his surroundings. He was tied to the very recliner the mannequin was sitting in earlier, facing three large television monitors. He moved his head, tapping each ear against a shoulder as if to shake out the pain. "Mr. J doesn't want ya to miss the show!" The Batman opened his eyes to see the clownish form of Harley Quinn. Her skin tight red and black clown suit.

"Now Harley," the voice from earlier began. "Leave the man alone. I'm sure he has a lot on his mind right now. Like 'where am I?' 'what's going on?' 'Where does the Joker get his stylish suits?' But most of all I'm sure your probably asking yourself 'why am I still alive'?" The Joker's voice dropped several octaves at the last line, moving inches from the Batman's face with a grotesque grin on his face.

"Well the answer is simple Bats! Because I wanted you to see which one of your little team joins Robin in the land of retired heroes!"

"I gotta tell you Bats" The Joker sat down on Batman's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "this little caper was a bear to put together. Bouncing a signal off those towers, sending signals to all those trucks. And driving them! Gotta tell you, I felt like an Asian woman driving a tank. No turn signals and lots of screaming". The Joker laughed directly into the Batman's ear as he got up, spinning the detective in his seat. "But the best part...those trucks were empty! All those fun little bombs are in one of those three radio towers! And don't think about trying to warn them either. Got a little doohickey in there that blocks radio signals. Your not the only one with toys, you know" The Joker got behind the Batman in his chair, pushing him close to the monitors. "Now come on Bats, when have I ever done anything as simple as 'I'm gonna blow stuff up'? All of this, was done just. For. You." He said, patting the Batman on the nose with each syllable.

The Joker walked in front of the monitor, his sick white skin and green hair glistening in the lights. "Who will it be, I wonder? Will it be the first Boy Wonder? Perhaps the leather clad little girl?" He moved closer to Batman. "I didn't think you were into that kind of thing, but who am I to judge!"

The Batman's eyes widened when he saw Tim Drake, his new Robin, roaming the radio tower, looking for the remote control driver he thought was there. "Robin".

"And Robin number THREE is our winner!" The Joker said with a flourish. "I'm two for three on Robins. I wonder if little ol' Nightwing wants to make it a hat trick...oh well! Next time. Lets see how long it takes for THIS Robin to die..." The Joker got his popcorn and sat down on the floor next to Batman. His two hyenas moved to his side. The Joker looked over his shoulder to his associate. "So how do you like your Robin? Well done or Deep fried?"

"Oh Puddin!" She laughed, handing the Joker a small remote.

Batman struggled against his bonds, his belt across the room. The knots were firm and left no room for play. He moved his gauntlets rapidly, the sharp edges along his forearms cutting through the ropes as fast as he could. Casually the Joker tossed the trigger up in the air before catching it. His thumb hovered over the trigger until he saw a spiky haired man in an orange martial arts gi fly into the bottom of the tower, crashing through the wall. The man was sweating heavily, his breathing labored. The man whistled when he came across the explosives. It was more than enough to demolish the radio tower, and probably the city block. The Saiyan put his hand on the bombs, and put two fingers to his forehead before vanishing from the camera.

"Ah, Mr. J...what just happened?" Harley asked nervously.

For the first time in the Joker's life, he was speechless. With an angry growl he pushed the detonator button and rushed to the railing overlooking the city. Out in the distance, he saw a large explosion over Gotham River, far away from anyone. All those lovely explosives, and no one was there to enjoy them.

Harley came up beside her pudding, worried. The clown roughly pushed her aside and made a straight line for the Batman, who sat there staring at his foe.

"Just who in the hell was THAT?!" The Joker asked, pointing outside. The Batman just scowled.

"You talk to much". He finally said "Did you really think no one was listening to your little rant?"

How did this weirdo know where the bombs were? The Bat didn't move, he didn't signal anyone. The only time he made a move was when...he tapped his ear against his shoulder. He must have activated some type of communicator! The Batman saw the revelation on the Jokers face, and reared his head back before slamming it directly into the Joker's stunned face. The Joker reeled back, holding his nose as the ropes finally snapped and the Batman made his move. He sprung from his seat with a speed that was beyond human, grabbing the Joker by his shoulders and slamming him into a wall. The clown groaned and smiled as he whistled. The Batman spun around in time to dodge the two hyenas that came leaping at his throat.

"Harley, my dear. Time to go!" The lunatic turned and swiftly left the building, the female clown right behind him.

Goku awoke in a pile of rubble, wincing and rubbing his head. He was exhausted after teleporting eight trash trucks. Each one weighed almost eighteen tons. Trying to move that much weight, moving forty miles an hour, took a lot out of the Saiyan. When he and Oracle heard the conversation between the Batman and Joker, Goku used what little energy he had to reach the tower Robin was investigating. The moment he got the bombs over Gotham River, they detonated. The Saiyan barely had time to shield himself as the impact sent him crashing through a wall a quarter mile away. His clothes were in shambles, he was bruised all over and had little energy to spare. Oracle's voice chirped in his ear, asking him to respond.

Groggily Goku told her that he was alright.

"Bruce's vital signs just spiked in the Gotham State Building. Can you make it there?"

Goku looked confused for a moment. "Who's Bruce?"

"Batman. You didn't know who he was?" Barbara asked, surprised. How did the Saiyan know where the Bat-Cave was unless he knew Bruce Wayne was Batman?

"No, I always thought Batman was Batman. I didn't even know he had another name. So does he go by Bruce or Batman? Because that's going to get really confusing". The Saiyan went on.

"Just get to the Gotham State Building and help him. I'll try to boost the signal to the others to back you up".

Goku stood up, his footing uneven. Slowly, the Saiyan levitated off the ground, wobbling. "Got it!" And again Goku was off, flying towards the tallest building in Gotham. He looked down in time to see two people, one dressed as a clown and another with green hair wearing a purple suit. They were running from the building. The Saiyan flew down to them, panic in his voice.

"Hey, are you two alright? There's supposed to be a crazy clown with bombs in there!"

Harley grabbed the Joker's arm. "Mr. J, its him!"

The Joker was actually stunned. Did this man not know who he was? For a moment the Joker was offended

"Um, YES! Yes, we're fine, thank you! Thank you so much for saving us from that lunatic!" The Joker said, over exaggerating as he shook Goku's hand. Electricity shot through the martial artist's body as he screamed. Goku's unruly hair stood even further on end as he fell to the ground twitching. The Joker laughing as he looked at the joy buzzer in his hand.

"You know Harl, you got to love the classics!" He proceeded to cackle as he and Harley Quinn made their way to a dark alley.

The Batman had finished with the hyenas, wrapping them up in the bonds the Joker put him in earlier, and made his way downstairs to see a torn and battered Goku sitting up, shaking his head.

"Get up Goku! They're getting away!" The detective declared, chasing the Joker and Harley. Goku was right beside him.

"You know, that's the first time you said my name!" The Saiyan smiled. The Bat said nothing, but fired a zip line to a gargoyle and took to the sky, looking for the lunatic who almost destroyed a large part of Gotham, and his ward. Again the injured fighter caught up to them first.

"Hold it!" The Saiyan yelled, cutting in front of them down the street.

The Joker and Harley both raised their hands in the air. "Drat. You got us. Oh well, you can't blame us for trying can you? But...oh no! Batman's in trouble!" The Joker declared, pointing behind Goku. The Saiyan quickly spun around, concerned for the Batman. The two clowns looked at each other. Did he really just fall for that. The Joker wasted no time however and picked up the largest cinder block, smashing it over the fighter's head. Goku collapsed again to the ground, the Joker looking on in disbelief.

"Oh my God he's like a dumb puppy. One you put in a bag and drown in a lake".

"Mr. J, we gotta go before you-know-who shows up" Harley stated, peering at the night sky nervously.

"In a minute Harl..." Joker reached into his jacket and pulled out a .45 magnum handgun and flipped the fighter over on his back. The Saiyan moaned as the Joker put the gun under his chin.

"You're really violent for a clown". He moaned.

"Oh, I'm just misunderstood". Joker placed a hand dramatically on his chest. "My mother was abusive and my father never took me to the circus as a child, which led me down this terrible life of crime".

"Is that why you dress like a clown?" Goku asked, his eyes wide. The Joker was stunned. This man believed every word he was saying.

"Yes, its all true". He wiped a fake tear from his eye, the gun still poised under Goku's chin. The Saiyan nodded sympathetically.

"Well, no one was really hurt today. So if your really sorry, then there's nothing we can do. Are you sorry and will you promise to leave Gotham and never return?"

The smile died on the Joker's face. This couldn't be for real. Was this man really just going to let him go, just like that? Whats the fun in that!?

"Your right! I haven't killed anyone today...not for lack of trying mind you. But why, why in the world would I be sorry!?" He forced the gun tighter under Goku's chin.

"Because Batman is right behind you".

The Joker turned sharply as Harley screamed. A line wrapped around the female clown, hoisting her into the night sky and out of sight. Her cries echoed through the alleys of Gotham.

"Oops! Time to go! But you first Spike..." The Joker turned back to Goku, only to find the Saiyan was gone. The Joker spun around again to find Goku in front of him. A quick blow to the chest sent the clown sailing backwards.

"How's that for a punchline?" Goku looked up at the Batman, hoping he heard the joke. The faintest hint of a smile crossed his lips.

"You alright?" By this time, the Dark Knight had tied Harley upside and hung her off a girder.

"Well, I really could use a nap". The Saiyan stated before falling flat on his face.

Sunlight hit the Saiyan's face as birds issued in a new day with their song. Goku smiled and stretched, finding himself in an extravagant bed. He sat up, looking around the large, barely furnished room. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged.

"Ah, good morning sir. Glad to see you up and about". An older, sophisticated voice came from the doorway. Goku spotted the old butler from earlier. "I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Alfred, Master Bruce's butler. After yesterday's adventures he brought you here to rest up".

"Thanks! I feel better already". Goku commented, getting out of the bed, wearing his bandages and nothing more. The Saiyan stretched again, in all his glory. Alfred coughed uncomfortably and turned his head.

"I've taken liberty of placing some clean clothes for you to wear on the chair nearby. When you are ready, Master Bruce and Timothy are having breakfast if you would like to join them".

Goku smiled from ear to ear.

**A/N: My longest chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but honestly the Batman and Joker are two of the most complex characters in the DC universe, and I know I didn't do them justice in writing this. Still, hopefully you enjoyed reading this chapter. New chapters will be coming at a slower pace, as real life kind of takes priority, but as long as people want me to keep this story going, expect new material at least once every two weeks! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Ballroom Blitz

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are the property of Fuji TV, FUNimation and Akira Toriyama. The Justice League and all characters within are property of DC Comics. Please support the official releases.**

Ballroom Blitz

Alfred Pennyworth thought he was prepared. He had prepared a full spread, capable of serving ten people comfortably. Eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, crepes, quiche, bacon, sausage, even oatmeal. All were laid out with care so that the young man whom had saved Master Timothy's life might enjoy a good breakfast. Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman, had warned his old friend and valet that it wouldn't be enough. As always, Master Bruce was right.

The Saiyan tore through the meal as if he had not eaten in a week. Wearing the muscle shirt and black sweatpants that Alfred laid out for him, Goku barely put an empty plate down before grabbing six waffles and smothering them in syrup. Timothy Drake looked at his savior in a blend of horror and disgust. What caught both him and Bruce by surprise was that Goku had tears in his eyes.

"Alfred," the Saiyan began, his mouth still full. "This is, the best meal I've had. You are an artist, you know that?" He finished the waffles in that short span of time and made his way to the crepes. One bite, and the tears returned. "Thank you, thank you so much".

"I think I'll just grab something to eat later". Robin said. "I get the feeling if I stick my hand anywhere near there I'll come back with a nub".

"Wisdom becomes you, Master Timothy". Alfred added dryly. A large burp shook the Wayne Manor.

Goku sat there with a large grin plastered to his face, patting his stomach contently. "You have a gift! Those waffles were perfectly fluffy. The eggs, just the right amount of moisture. And the pancakes! Oh don't get me started on the pancakes!" Goku praised the butler.

Alfred nodded his head politely. "It was my pleasure, sir".

Goku raised an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone has ever called me sir...you're way too polite. Just call me Goku! Everyone else does!" He added with a large smile. One Alfred returned.

Bruce stood up, having said nothing while eating a bowl of oatmeal. He made his way over to Goku.

"Thank you".

Goku blinked.

"The Joker killed a boy I used to work with. The guilt of it still eats away at me. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost Tim."

Goku could tell this was difficult for the Batman to say. During his short time on the Watchtower people would talk about how distant he was, how he never opened up. Goku stood to look the man in the eye and extended his hand. The faintest hint of a smile on his face, Bruce took his hand and gave it a solid shake. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy everything worked out".

"Well I do". Tim said, still seated. With the Saiyan distracted he reached in and got a pancake, happy there was at least something left. "I have school next week. Would have been awkward getting blown up".

Goku laughed. "Well, being in a body cast wouldn't have stopped Chi-Chi from making Gohan go to school, I'm sure Batman would have dragged you there anyway."

Tim turned his head slightly. "Who are they?" Goku's smile faded slightly.

"My wife and son. She died almost twenty years ago. My son is probably sixty by now".

Although the Saiyan was the type of man to talk about anything, no matter how painful, the Bat Family said nothing. All of them knew the pain of losing a loved one, to see them die right in front of them. They believed each man had to deal with grief his own way. Goku changed the subject. "Hey Alfred! Could you tell me where my gi is?"

"I'm sorry sir...Goku. That..gi was it, was torn beyond to repair. I'm afraid to say we had to destroy it".

Goku's face dropped. "Oh. That was my last one from Master Roshi too". The man was obviously disappointed. "Oh well!" He tried to play it off. "I'm sure I can find another gi". Again, all three men gave Goku his privacy.

"Actually Goku your timing in Gotham couldn't have been better. The rich and famous here are throwing a fundraiser for the people of Metropolis after Darkseid's attack. The appearance of the one who beat him would go a long way, and its a good excuse for you to be staying here". Batman brought up.

"That's pretty good. You could be staying here as Bruce's guest until the fundraiser". Tim pointed out. Goku's smile returned full blast.

"Great! I'd love to explore this place!"

"IN THE MANSION. Stay out of the cave!" The Batman growled. Robin looked at Goku and gave him a mischievous smile, both men knowing that wasn't going to happen. "In the meantime, Alfred if you could find Goku a tuxedo".

"Oh course Master Bruce". He looked at Goku with a clinical eye. "Perhaps one of Master Dick's old suits. You two are about the same build."

"Sure, I guess". Goku had only the slightest clue what they were talking about.

"Good. The party is being held by Prescott Belmont, one of the more prominent members of Gotham high society, so be sure to behave yourself. He's an egomaniac but at least he's pretending to do something good".

"Come on, he might be actually be trying to help". Goku said hopefully.

"Sometimes, I wish I had your optimism, Goku." Batman said, almost to himself as he left the dining hall.

Goku and Tim looked at each other for a moment before grinning. "So what else is down there in that cave?"

Two days later Goku and Robin had made a mess of the Bat-cave. Robin was every bit the detective as his mentor. Curious about Goku's powers, the Boy Wonder formed several theories. Goku was more than happy to be the boy's lab rat, but after a stray blast blew a whole in the cave wall, the same wall the large coin rolled into previously, the two decided enough was enough. With great care Alfred altered one of Dick Grayson's old tuxedos. Goku and Nightwing were the same high, but Goku carried slightly more muscle than the acrobat. It was a simple black and white tux, with a black bow tie Goku had no chance of getting right. Tim had a Goku-ish grin on his face watching Alfred try to get the thing around the Saiyan's neck.

After all was said and done, Son Goku stood in front of a full length mirror. Both Robin and Alfred nodded in approval.

"For a giant man-child, you can wear a tux". The teen complimented. Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks guys! I'd better finish getting ready for this thing..."

Alfred looked at the man for a moment. "Goku?" He asked.

The Saiyan shrugged. "Oh its nothing. Just from what Batman was saying its going to be fancy and sophisticated. Don't want to embarrass myself or anything". He laughed again.

"Sir. Master Bruce would never let you embarrass yourself, or him" Alfred began. "Just follow his lead".

Goku thanked the two men again and made his way back to the spare guest room, where on his bed he saw a dark orange and blue gi. Next to the uniform were two blue wristbands and his blue boots, clean and polished. The smile on Goku's face lit up the room as he picked up the shirt. It even had the kanji for 'turtle' on the back. He turned back to the door to see Bruce Wayne in the doorway, who gave the man a slight nod.

To receive a gift like this from a man whom openly did not like him, Goku was taken back. This was the nicest thing anyone has done for him since landing on this new Earth. "Thank you" the Saiyan said quietly with a nod.

"Finish getting ready. Alfred will have the limo out front in ten minutes". And with that, the Batman left the man to find his dress shoes.

Five minutes later, Goku was out front back in his gi, the tuxedo in a ball on the bed.

After another fifteen minutes of trying to get Goku back in his tuxedo, the Saiyan and the Batman pulled up to the Winnie Coto Country Club. The facility's large lower terrace overlooked the entire eighteen hole course. The field was beautifully lit and the socialites were out in force, smoozing and socializing with anyone who could increase their social status. A large orchestra was playing in the background, setting the mood music for a festive, sophisticated evening. Bruce Wayne stepped out of the Limo to the flash of a thousand camera flashes. His blue eyes piercing through the crowd with an award winning smile. The billionaire playboy was eating it up, and the cameras loved him. He made his way to Prescott Belmont, the host for the evening. The two men shook hands warmly, putting on a show for the cameras. Prescott, and older man with a high society accent, welcomed Bruce to the evening.

"Its great that you managed to pry yourself away from Wayne Towers long enough to enjoy in the revelry tonight, Mr. Wayne". The elder man's sarcasm was not lost on him.

"I wouldn't miss it". Bruce replied, he said with a fake smile. "I also brought a guest, who should more than help with the donations we are raising for Metropolis tonight".

Prescott almost sighed. "I'm sure we have enough supermodels here tonight to keep the masses occupied". A moment after saying that the cameras went crazy as a man with hair that defied gravity stepped out of the limousine, smiling broadly for the photographers.

"Goku! Goku look this way!"

"Goku! How did you know that Superman was it trouble?"

"Goku! How do you do that with your hair?"

The questions were coming a mile a minute at the Saiyan, who didn't know here to begin or how to answer. Prescott's jaw dropped. Leave it to Bruce Wayne to bring the one who saved Metropolis to HIS fundraiser. He half expected Superman to come out of the car next, supporting Wayne for President of the United States.

"Goku, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet". A tenacious brunette shoved a microphone in the martial artist's face. "Where do you come from, and will you be staying with the Justice League?" Clark Kent stood next to her, looking embarrassed. Goku looked at the large male reporter for a moment and opened his mouth to say something. Clark rapidly shook his head, and Goku wisely held back his greeting to the Man of Steel.

Goku smiled and scratched his cheek absently. "Well, long story short I come from a different Earth, and came here because God told me Darkseid was going to destroy the universe". Goku said as if this was an acceptable answer. The reporters stopped and stared at the man. "And I guess I'll be with the Justice League for as long as they'll have me. They've been great so far, and I hope to stick around for awhile". Goku stopped in mid sentence as his eyes caught something in the corner of the room. "Oh! Excuse me!" The Saiyan said as he moved through the see of reporters and right to the appetizers. Cameras flashed again as the man shoveled food into his mouth once again, the reporters laughing at the spectacle.

"Now now Goku, there's plenty of food here, no need to finish it all now" Bruce laughed, moving next to the Saiyan and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"But its so good! There's even little tiny hotdogs! By the way whats with your voice? Its so...not scary" the man said between bites.

Bruce leaned into the fighter's ear and smiled for the cameras. "Shut up and stop shoving food into your mouth". He growled. His voice returning to the deep, angry baritone Goku was familiar with. The Saiyan gulped down what was in his mouth and moved away from the snack bar, staying relatively close to Bruce. A half hour passed when once again the cameras went crazy. A tall brunette woman moved through the room with effortless grace. Princess Diana, the Wonder Woman of Themyscira was surrounded by reports wondering why the Amazon was here in Gotham.

"The people of Metropolis need all the help they can get right now. The battle was won, but the city still needs to be rebuilt and jobs restored. I'm hoping this fundraiser will go a long way to assisting one of our greatest cities". She stated diplomatically. Goku, Bruce and Prescott looked on in awe.

"Did you invite her too, Bruce". The older man almost ate his handkerchief in rage. His fundraiser was no longer about him, but the heroes and the survivors in Metropolis.

"No, I surely did not". Bruce said, his voice soft looking at the Amazon. Diana wore a simple but elegant black dress that hung perfectly off her body, her bracers were no longer a weapon, but a fashion accessory. For a solid twenty seconds she was hounded by reporters, looking a little more uncomfortable. Goku walked through the crowd of reporters as if they weren't even there, directly to the warrior woman.

"Wow, you always carried yourself like royalty, but now I know why they call you Princess". The Saiyan observed. Diana smiled warmly.

"Thank you Goku. You don't clean up too bad yourself. Care to dance?" The princess asked, looking for any excuse to get away from the reporters and socialites staring at her.

"Sure!" Goku said, extending his hand and pulling Diana away from the sea of people. Without her heels on, she was almost 5'11, just as tall as Goku. With the heels she was almost three inches taller than the Saiyan. Without hesitating the Amazon took of her high heels and danced with them in her hands, uncaring of what others watching may be thinking. After a moment or two Goku commented on how uncomfortable it must be to dance without shoes. "You look amazing, I don't want you ruining your dress because of me". And with that, he levitated off the ground, dancing on air. Diana laughed and continued dancing. To her surprise, the man moved quite well.

"And you dance! Tell me Goku, is there anything you can't do?"

"Math". He said with an absolutely straight face, once again causing Diana to laugh. Goku looked around at the party.

"Is it always like this?" He asked. Diana looked at him puzzled. "Everyone here seems to have some other motive. Everyone I met in Gotham either is afraid, planning something, or wanting something".

"And what makes you say that?" The princess asked.

"Well, take a look at those guys right there". Goku said, moving so that they both could see a group of five men, all staring at Goku in absolute hate. "They are REALLY mad right now". Diana laughed and moved a little closer to the Saiyan. The smell of cherry blossoms coming from the woman's hair attacked Goku's senses, but he did not pull away.

"You are wise when it comes to the hearts of men. I don't know how it was in your world, but everyone here wants something. Every man wants more, and will do whatever it takes". Diana added sadly.

"Its a shame. If only they realized all you really need is your friends, I'm sure they'd be much happier in what they have". Goku answered. Diana couldn't help but to look at the man in front of her. So much power, but he was so innocent. He required nothing to find happiness except the joy of those around him. To live like that, and have absolute inner peace...she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous.

"Truly you have been blessed by the Gods, Goku" Diana smiled. "That was very much our philosophy on Themyscira. Each person has what they need. No more, no less. And everyone looks out for each other. Its something I haven't seen much of in the world of men".

"Maybe you just haven't been looking in the right places". Goku said innocently. Diana looked at the large grin on the man's face and felt herself smile. The joyful nature of the man brought peace to almost everyone around him. His power was so much more than what he displayed against Darkseid. As the two danced, they discussed their homes. There were many similarities between Themyscira and Goku's home in the woods, and both told tales of their youth's in the wilds. An hour had passed and the two were still on the dance floor. Diana shook her head, wondering where the time went. She had not meant to spend the entire night here, let alone dancing with a man she hardly knew. She could almost feel herself blushing when Goku smiled at her. She was a warrior, and no man should have an influence on an Amazon like this.

"I remember what you said about your hair in the Watchtower". She stated, moving her hands through his wild hair. "Unique and Wild. It suits you". She separated from the Saiyan, who stood there dumbfounded. "Thank you for the dance". As she turned to leave. She shared a few words with reporters, and left for the evening. For almost a minute Goku stood there. Her touch sent electricity through his body. Her smile heartwarming. Goku had always known the power of a smile, but it had been a very long time since someone else's effected him like this. Finally he just put his hand behind his head and laughed.

Bruce walked up behind the Saiyan, a young model on each arm. "Having fun?" He laughed, the two blondes laughed in turn. "Come on Goku, the party's winding down anyway". Goku nodded as the billionaire led him and the girl's to the limo. One girl attempted to gain Goku's attention, but at the moment he wasn't thinking about blondes.

The next morning Goku was snoring loudly when a newspaper smacked him in the face. Startled, the Saiyan woke up blurry eyed, wondering what just happened. The Batman stood at the door. "You made the front page". His voice returning to the dark baritone.

Goku rubbed his head, ignoring the newspaper next to him. "Good morning. Your voice is back to normal" The Saiyan observed. "So what happened to the two girls?"

Bruce shook his head. "After I dropped you off at the manor we went back to their hotel. They got drunk enough that I could leave without a problem". The Batman turned to leave the room. "You had better hope Diana doesn't read the newspaper..."

Meanwhile, Superman and Hawkgirl sat in the Command Center reading the morning addition of the Daily Planet. Shayera had a predatory grin on her face as the Amazon walked in.

"I'm sorry Diana". Clark began. "But Lois wouldn't let this one go". Diana snatched the paper away from the reporter, staring at the photograph. It was a photo of her and Goku dancing, the Saiyan levitating off the ground to make eye contact. The headline was 'Walking on Air'. The princess rolled her eyes and crumpled the paper up before throwing it into Superman's lap. Shayera laughed, making snide comments about making a scene. Diana sighed and looked at the winged woman.

"You're right about one thing though. Goku does have a great ass". Diana turned and left with a grin on her face, leaving a stunned Superman and Hawkgirl behind. The sliding doors shut with the two of them still gaping.

**A/N: And here some people might have forgot this story was about Goku and WW! Hope you all enjoyed another chapter! Yes, some of this chapter was 'inspired' by JLU Maid of Honor episode. I make no claim to that as well and always support the official release. But just because romance is in the air doesn't mean the action is over! See you next chapter!**


	7. Thunder in Paradise

**You want a disclaimer, go to chapter 1. Everyone knows I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the Justice League and any characters, places, or events having to do with either universe. Support the official releases**

**Thunder in Paradise**

Nearly three months had passed since Son Goku joined the Justice League. The Saiyan had become a steady fixture in the team. Whenever he was needed, Goku was there. He took place in many of their battles, helping in local battles against Intergang to global threats like Brainiac. There was no further mention of Diana's dance with the martial artist, and things in the Watchtower returned to as normal as they could get.

Goku sat in the control booth, staring back at an Earth not his own, a distant look in his eyes. The double doors of the Control Room slid open as Princess Diana walked in to relieve Shayera. Her emerald eyes looked directly at Wonder Woman, and then tilted her head towards the man staring into space. Since Goku had joined them, the man had been a beacon of joy and energy. Over the past couple of days the Saiyan seemed distracted, disoriented. Shayera spent the past two hours with him and Goku had not said a word. Even Batman was concerned about the change in the man. Diana nodded to her friend and Hawkgirl left the two of them alone.

Wonder Woman walked up behind the man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey". She said softly. A light smile crossed Goku's lips.

"Oh, hey! Didn't hear you come in". Goku greeted her before turning back to the window. "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked, looking at the blue orb beneath them. The Amazon leaned closer to where Goku was sitting and looked out the same window. Again, the scent of cherry blossoms filled Goku's nose. He turned his head to look at the woman only inches away from him, and quickly turned back to his view of the Earth.

"It is" Diana agreed. She moved away from the man and sat at the central desk in the Command Center. "Is something wrong?"

Goku sighed. "Just a little homesick I guess. This world is nice, but so crowded! The one I grew up on had its big cities, but there was also land and trees and forests and life all around. I haven't seen a single dinosaur since I got here".

Diana blinked. "Dinosaurs?"

"Yeah, saw only one in the Bat-Cave, but that's it".

The princess let that one go. "The history of this world is different than yours, Goku. This world was built on war and conquest. People have always sought to control everything around them. But there is good here. It took me a long time to see it, but there are those who still fight to save what is left of the wildlife in this world, and there are still places of peace and beauty. You will see".

"I guess your right. And Batman is still looking for a way to get me home, so all I have to do is wait!" Goku answered with a smile. A half-hearted smile flashed briefly across her face. Why did that statement sting her?

"Exactly. Keep the things you love close in your heart, and your heart will make them reality".

"Really? Because I've been hoping for a really good fight, and I haven't had one since Darkseid!" Goku laughed, rubbing the back of his head. The Amazon smiled at the simple man and turned to the control desk. The Saiyan stood up and put a hand gently on her arm.

"Thanks, Diana". He said softly, leaving the room. As the double doors closed, Wonder Woman leaned back in her chair, an idea taking form...

It was a few days later when Wonder Woman would next see the spiky haired warrior. Goku and the Flash had returned from a case in New York City. The men appeared to be in deep conversation. The Amazon held her place. It was unusual for Goku or the Flash to be serious. New York must have been more dangerous than anyone in the League had realized.

"Chicken AND Waffles?! Where do you guys come up with this stuff!?" Goku almost yelled in amazement, patting his stomach. Diana put a hand to her face and shook her head. Was she sure she wanted to do this?

"Oh you think that's something, wait until you try a deep fried Oreo. You'll think you've died and gone to heaven...again". Wally stated. By this time Diana had made her way to the two heroes.

"Goku, do you have a minute?" The Princess asked.

"Yeah, sure! Whats up?" Goku responded. A moment passed between Wonder Woman and the Flash before the Fastest Man Alive finally caught up.

"Oh, yeah. I got that...thing to do...somewhere else. I'll see you later Goku!" Wally said before disappearing in a red blur.

Goku laughed lightly. "One day he's gotta learn to just slow down and enjoy the moment".

Diana smiled. "You are very insightful when you want to be". The Saiyan laughed again. Diana's smile faded, a serious look on her face. Goku's demeanor changed as well. "I would like to show you something. Are you busy?"

"Nope!" Goku's trademark smile shined. "I'm all yours!"

Wonder Woman smiled lightly in return and led Goku to the Justice League hangar. They both boarded a Justice League shuttle and flew back towards the Earth. Twenty minutes later, the ship was flying over a large island. As the two began their decent, Goku placed his face against the plastic window, staring in wonder. Even at high altitudes, the Saiyan could tell it was as place of beauty. Standing alone, the large, lush island stood with architecture reminiscent of ancient Rome. Beautiful stone columns and buildings were in clear fields. Not fair away ancient Oak trees that seemed as old as the world itself scrawled through the land.

"Welcome to Themyscira, Goku". Diana said, smiling at the awestruck warrior. Both of them laughed as the plane circled the island, and found a small landing spot near the south beach. Several old stone homes were scattered about the area. Although the stonework was in almost perfect condition, it appeared as if the region had been abandoned ages ago. Grass appeared randomly from different cracks in cobblestone roads. Despite the years of disrepair, there was a majestic beauty about it. The view overlooking the ocean was enough to take the Saiyan's breath away.

"There used to be more of us" Wonder Woman began. "but we Amazon's are not immortal, and we have lost many of our sisters in battle". There was a sadness in her voice that caught Goku by surprise. He had always thought of her as a hardened warrior. Someone like Vegeta, who thought that war, life and death all went hand in hand. Now, as Diana stood with her arms wrapped around herself, looking out into the sea, did Goku discover that although Wonder Woman was always ready for war, her heart longed for peace. "The Queen has given you permission to stay here for a time, but only a handful of men had ever stepped foot on Themyscira. A lot of my sisters still look at men as the enemy, so please stay in this area...and try not to blow anything up".

Goku laughed at rubbed the back of his head. "Would it really be that bad if someone found me here?"

"Yes". Diana shook her head. What was she doing? Why did she bring this man here. She knew there wasn't a bad bone in the Saiyan's body, but to bring a man to Paradise Island, home of the Amazons...she prayed to Athena that she would not regret it.

Diana made her way back to the capital of Paradise Island to meet with Queen Hippolyta, ruler of the Amazons. Hippolyta was at the royal stables caring for the griffins. Several of the beasts lay in their stables. Creatures with the bodies of lions, but the head and wings of an eagle, the Amazon Queen spent her free time tending to the majestic beasts. She sat next to a particularly large black griffin, combing it mane. "Diana". She greeted, not rising to meet the Amazon approaching her.

"Mother". Wonder Woman smiled hesitantly. Something was wrong with the Queen. Slowly Hippolyta stood. A large blonde woman, her body well toned from millennium of battle.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Diana. Your friends are the only men who have ever stepped foot here, and that was only in times of war or need. I don't know what made this one so special that you would risk our safety to bring him here,but be sure to keep him away from the others. You're sisters could take a simple greeting as an act of war".

Wonder Woman heard the wisdom in her mother's words, and could not help but to agree. "Its only for a few days, mother. Thank you for allowing this." Diana chose her next words carefully. "There is just something about this man. Ever since he arrived he's brought this...joy with him. It changes those around him. Lately I've noticed that light fading, and the world of man is a colder place without it."

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow. "It changes those around him? Even you, Diana? You must be careful my daughter. Is he really as powerful as they say?"

Diana smiled slightly. "More so. Every time I see him fight he has a new ability, more powerful than the last."

"Interesting." The Queen turned to leave the stables, but stopped at the exit. "Oh, one of the griffins escaped her pen not too long ago. I sent some of your sisters to look for her, but if you happen to see her please bring her back as soon as you can".

The Princess slightly lowered her head to her mother, who left Diana to her thoughts. Picking up a large bag her mother had left for her, Diana made her way back to the abandoned village she left Goku in. She could not help but think of the warning her mother had given her. Was this man really changing her? Was he affecting her thoughts, and worst of all, was he doing it on purpose? She shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts from her mind. She had been spending too much time with Bruce. Goku had never done or said anything for her to distrust him, so what about this man put her so on edge? Her train of thought was lost when she came back to the village to see Goku in his morning workout.

The man's shirt lay nearby. His body drenched in sweat as he did two finger push-ups from a handstand position. Balanced on Goku's feet was a large dome ceiling to a Greek structure. It was over thirty feet of solid stone, and the man kept it perfectly balanced as he did his nine thousandth push-up. During her time with the Justice League, Diana had seen hundreds of men at their physical peak. The way in which Goku trained surprised the Amazon. He had perfect mental disciple to balance that weight for so long, as well as do that many. She had heard the younger women in the League discussing Goku's workouts on the Watchtower, but this was her first time ever seeing him. She respected his dedication as a warrior, but she could not take her eyes off the build of the shirtless fighter in front of her. After finishing his set, the Saiyan bent his knees with the ceiling on his feet, and flung it into the sky. Diana almost flew after it when the fighter flipped to his feet, catching the ceiling, and gently lowering it to the ground with a soft thud that knocked up dust.

"Good morning!" Goku waved before stretching. His muscles moved underneath his skin. There was not an ounce of fat on the fighter's body. "How is the Queen doing?"

"She is well, thank you".

"Great! Thank her for me will you, this place is amazing!" Goku replied.

He moved to the cliff overlooking the ocean and sighed, staring out into the sea. It was a beautiful view that brought him a peace he had not had since he arrived on this Earth. It was one of the few times he could feel the natural energy of this planet. He sensed the animals, he could feel the flow of nature. This planet was full of beauty. It was flowing with life and energy. You just have to take a moment and find it. He opened his eyes and smiled as Diana approached from behind him.

"Enjoying the view I see". She commented from a few feet away.

"Yeah. This was exactly what I needed." Goku stood to turn and face the woman who brought him here. Diana tossed Goku an apple from the bag.

"I thought I would bring us breakfast". Diana smiled One Goku returned as he bit down into the fruit. The Amazon reached into the bag. When she turned around with more food Goku was right there beside her.

"Is that deer?" He asked, his mouth watering.

After a quick breakfast Diana took Goku around as much of the island as she dared. The two walked for hours, exploring ancient ruins. The two laughed casually, and genuinely enjoyed each others company. Once again the martial artist surprised Diana by how the wildlife of Themyscira gravitated towards Goku. A fawn nervously peered out of the brush. Goku bent down smiling, and the deer cautiously made its way to the fighter, who reached out and pet the animal gently. The fawn soon relaxed and nuzzled Goku's face. He laughed and smiled up at Diana, who looked on in wonder. Even the animals here could sense the man's good heart. She berated herself for doubting Goku, even if for a moment before she too bent down and began petting the woodland creature. There was a limit to how far the two could travel without alerting the other Amazons, and Diana did not want to cause an incident. Night fell faster than the two had expected, and Wonder Woman escorted her guest back to the village. For reasons she didn't want to accept, Diana did not want the night to end. However, Queen Hippolyta knew of the man on her island, and if all Amazons were not accounted for she would send a small army here first. "Its getting late Goku, and I should report back to the palace." The Saiyan stretched, yawning in agreement. "I'll show you to your room". Diana lead Goku to a beautiful stone building. The bedroom was in good condition, and refitted with sheets, pillows and curtains.

"Wow! All of this is for me?" Goku asked. The Amazon nodded with a light smile. "Thank you, for everything." Diana bid the Saiyan farewell and left for the Royal Palace. She didn't get far before she heard snores echoing off the stones.

The next morning, Princess Diana carried two bags with her. One containing breakfast for her guest, the other banging heavily against her back. It was slightly passed ten in the morning when she made her way back to camp. Diana half expecting to see the man bench pressing a mountain for his morning warm up. An unusual quiet blew through the lost village. There was no sign of the Saiyan anywhere. Diana called out to him several times before panic set in. Did one of her sisters find him already? A loud rustle caught her attention, and Diana made her way back to see Goku, walking through the village soaking wet and smiling. The Amazon blushed furiously and turned her back. Goku had stripped down, and walked through the area in all of his glory without a care in the world.

"Oh, hey Diana!" Goku smiled, waving, dragging something behind him.

"Just what in Hera's name are you doing?!" Diana screamed, her back still turned. Goku looked at her confused. Just what was she so angry about.

"Well, I didn't want you getting into trouble sneaking food out to me, so I figured I would catch and make us lunch!" With that Goku lifted what was behind him and swung it forward with a massive thud. Diana turned around, swore and jumped back as Goku flung a massive Megaladon Shark. The giant ancestor of the Great White had to be about 55 feet long. Did this man jump in the dinosaur sized shark infested waters just to catch dinner?!

"But why in the name of the Gods are you naked!?" She almost screamed. She realized she was facing the man again and staring at his physique. The blood rushed back to her face as she spun around again, turning her back to Goku.

"Because I only have one pair of clothes, and didn't want to get them wet". Goku responded with a raised eyebrow. What kind of silly question was that?

"So, are you hungry?" Goku said with a smile.

Diana would not look at Goku until he put his clothes back on. Unsure of what her problem was, the Saiyan did as she demanded, and then built a large fire to prepare their dinner. The man was a surprisingly good cook.

"Well, growing up in the woods you figure out what tastes good and what doesn't real fast". He laughed. Wonder Woman smiled and ate quietly. She had become accustomed to the way Goku shoveled food into his mouth, otherwise she would have left on the first bite. She couldn't help but think of the giant shark. The Megaladon was a monster of the ocean, devouring everything in its path. The irony that it was devoured by a smaller monster with a bigger appetite was not lost on her.

The sun sat comfortably overhead as the two finished their meal. The giant shark's white skeleton glistened in the light, picked clean by the insatiable Saiyan. Diana gathered some water and put the fire out.

"You know, you are the first man ever to cook for me. I could get used to this" Diana joked.

"Anytime! Its been a long time since I cooked, forgot how much fun it is!" He commented, patting his stomach.

"Now, to business. Are you trained in fighting with weapons as well?" The Amazon asked. Goku nodded in reply and she continued. "On the Watchtower you said that you were looking for a good fight. No Amazon on life would let a challenge like that pass." Diana reached into the large bag she had brought with her and pulled out a Roman short sword. Are you ready?"

Goku held his hands up. "Hey, I didn't mean to insult you or anything! I was just saying its been awhile since I've had a decent..." Goku didn't finish the sentence and the ancient roman blade made a thrust just past his head, cutting a few hairs just above his ear. There was no killing intent in Diana's attacks, but that did not mean she was holding back. Diana was still upset by the scene earlier. It wasn't just Goku's nudity that bothered the Amazon, but her reaction to it. Never, in all her life, had a man left her that flustered and embarrassed. Irrationally, she sought to teach him a lesson. With a yelp, Goku rolled underneath her attack and towards the bag of weapons, hoping to find something he was familiar with. Finally, he pulled out a long wooden bo staff and assumed a stance. A smile crept on his face. He hadn't used a staff since he was a teenager. The feeling brought waves of nostalgia as Diana began her attack.

Their styles were almost polar opposites. The Amazon fought with no wasted movements. Each attack was deliberate and meant to end the fight on the first attack. Goku's style was more extravagant and unpredictable, meant to chip away at an enemy until the final blow. Diana attacked with short thrusts and chops, not leaving herself open to counter attacks. Goku blocked the short stabs and tried to keep distance with the staff. Both fighters smiled as they gauged each other's abilities. Finally the Saiyan went on the offensive. Leaping in the air, he brought the staff down, attempting to land a blow on the top of the Amazon's head. Quickly Diana leapt back as the staff slammed into the ground, leaving a small hole in the dirt. The moment Goku landed, he began thrusting the staff at Diana's feet, forcing her to retreat. Each toe thrust missed only by an inch. Wonder Woman saw the fighter's strategy and leapt into the air with a thrust. Goku quickly brought the bo staff up to parry the thrust and spun around, sending Wonder Woman past him. Goku attempted to follow up with a quick blow to the back, but the Amazon used the momentum of her thrust and rolled forward, ducking under the attack. Goku didn't stop his attack as it sailed over his opponent. He continued his rotation, the staff spinning around his neck. On the last spin he grabbed the end of his staff and swung at shoulder height. Diana rose in time to see the staff coming at her shoulders. It was too fast to dodge, and the warrior knew that blocking this kind of attack with her weapon would only shatter her blade. On blind instinct Wonder Woman raised her arms, catching the blow on her unbreakable bracers. The staff shattered on impact, sending shards of wood across the field.

"Aw man..." Goku looked at his broken weapon. He didn't have time to mourn the loss of his staff as Diana came in with a shout and a flying thrust. Goku flipped backwards into a back handspring, flipping backwards and avoiding Wonder Woman's assault. The Saiyan finally landed in time to parry a sword thrust, shifting his body to the left and catching her wrist. He bent her arm over her own shoulder, forcing her to drop the blade. The fighter followed up by placing his right leg behind hers and flipping her backwards. The Amazon groaned for a moment and flowed with the momentum of Goku's flip. With angelic grace Diana landed, her raven hair swirling around her as she glared at Goku. Her eyes turned an icy blue, a predatory smile on her lips. Goku whistled in admiration. The Amazon left no openings to attack on her landing. The two shifted into tradition fighting stances. Both smiled at each other, holding their ground until a leaf drifted off of an ancient oak. The sound of the leaf hitting the ground released both fighters, and with a yell the two charged.

An hour later, Goku and Diana rested against the cold stone face of an abandoned building. Goku was rubbing his head, gingerly touching the swollen lump underneath his mound of hair.

"I can't believe you hit me with a pillar!" He laughed.

"I can't believe you stood there and took it, and are blaming me". The Amazon shot back.

"I didn't think you'd do it! I shoot one little ki blast..." He stopped touching the lump on his head and turned to face his attacker. "Do all Amazons train together and fight like you?"

Diana shook her head slightly. "We all train together as children, and all of us are trained in the bracer techniques you've seen me use. However, after winning the title of Wonder Woman in tournament, I received additional training".

Goku stopped listening after the word 'tournament'. "When's the next one! Is it too late to enter?!"

Diana laughed. For the first time since Goku arrived on Themyscira she gave an honest laugh. "I don't think the tiara and uniform would fit, Goku".

For a moment the Saiyan looked disheartened. "Yeah, they look much better on you anyway". He commented, causing the Amazon to smile. She rose from her seat, wiping herself off.

"Come, I want to show you something". Diana held her hand down to the fighter, who reached out and was pulled to his feet by the powerful woman. The two made their way up a mountaintop, away from the prying eyes of the other Amazons. Diana pointed below, and the Saiyan could make out a ceremony. A tall red-haired woman presented a shorter brunette with a coconut. Inside was a nectarine strung into a necklace and a bracelet made of thorns, wrapped in blue, red and gold ribbon. The redhead took handed the other woman the coconut, and took out the necklace. She kissed it and said something Goku could not hear, before putting on the shorter woman, who was beaming.

"Its a courtship ritual". Diana explained. "The necklace represents a seed for the future. The bracelet represents danger, hope and the blessing of the Goddess Athena. Artina told me she was planning on doing this today, I'm glad she found the courage to follow through".

"So they're married now?" Goku asked, looking on in awe.

"No. Love and marriage is a test. So to see if their love will last the two will put each other through a series of tests to see if it is strong enough. Only after will they truly be one. This is how an Amazon pledges herself to another".

Goku looked at Wonder Woman questioningly. "Its really nice, but why did you bring me here to see this?"

Diana rubbed her arms, uncertain of how to answer. "I've given you a terrible impression of my sisters. The way I talked about them, I made it sound like they are all monsters who would murder you on sight. But we Amazons live and love the same as everyone else. I just wanted you to get a better understanding of us".

By now the two woman were embraced in a kiss, others nearby cheering.

"Thank you. I knew they weren't that bad. But its nice to actually see how everyone acts around here. Question though..." Goku asked. "Are they going to eat that coconut?"

It was nightfall by the time the Goku and Wonder Woman reached their abandoned village. The two walked together in silence. It was a comfortable silence. One of two people in deep thought. They reached the cliff Goku was so fond of and sat down, staring at the full moon that lit Themyscira in a peaceful glow.

"Its been a long time since I've seen a full moon..." Goku commented. A sad smile on his face. Diana looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Piccolo kind of blew ours up". Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughing.

"Wait. How is that even possible?" Diana asked, dumbfounded that a planet's moon was destroyed so casually.

"During the full moon, Saiyans that still have their tails turn into giant raging monkeys called Oozaru. You should have seen Chi-Chi's face when Gohan first transformed!" Goku laughed. Diana returned Goku's sad smile.

"You loved her very much".

Goku nodded. "Yeah. She's been gone for over twenty years, but she will always be with me. But there's a lot still out there! The universe is full of adventure, and life goes on". Goku turned to the Amazon. "You said this place is watched by your Gods, so does that make you immortal?"

Diana shook her head sadly. "No, there were many times when Themyscira was near destruction, and we lost so many of our sisters to war. The Amazons here do not age as long as they stay on the island. But when I left Themyscira to help the world of men, I gave up my immortality. I age much slower than humans normally do, but eventually I will join my sisters in the afterlife".

"Its hard to believe that even in a place like this, terrible things happen. I can see why you've locked yourselves away from the world. But how can you protect yourselves, and the world, if your completely separated from it?"

Diana smiled. "That's the same argument I said to my Mother before leaving to join the Justice League".

Goku laughed. "Man, your something else! We really are lucky to have you". Goku said, looking directly in the Amazon's ice blue eyes. She stared back at the man, and for a solid five minutes neither person said a word, before turning their heads back to the full moon. Rules be damned, Diana thought. This time she did stay with the Saiyan, and the two talked deep into the night.

Clean air and the sound of chirping birds woke Goku from a sound sleep. With a happy yawn the Saiyan got out of the bed Wonder Woman had given him, and began his morning stretches. The fighter put on his clothes and stepped outside to see Diana in front of a fire, with a large boar and wild rice nearby. Diana crossed her arms and smiled. "Since you like cooking so much, I figured I'd catch breakfast, and let you get to work". Goku stared at her dumbfounded. Knowing he had lost, he just put his hands behind his head, laughed, and began preparing their meal.

Later in the day, the Saiyan and the Amazon continued their daily walks. The two had just passed through a small forest, discussing nothing in particular, when both fighters eyes narrows. The ground shook beneath them. Something, something large, was making its way towards the two of them. To Diana's terror she saw her mother's favorite griffon being chased by a massive ogre. The beast had a demented smile, its tusks jutting out of its under-bite. The ogre had to be 50 feet tall, with olive green skin that seemed to leak oil. It was carrying a large steel club, over 10 feet long and as thick as an ancient oak tree. The griffin screeched as the ogre swatted it out of the sky. The beast bounced off the ground, stunned by the monster. The ogre raised its club in the air with a deep, disgusting laugh, attempting to crush the griffin as if it were a fly. Diana flew in to save the creature, but stopped as Goku was already in front of the wounded animal. The ogre swung its weapon down with a laugh. Goku looked up at the beast with a light smirk on his face and quietly uttered a phrase Diana never heard him say.

"Kaio-ken".

A pinkish red fire exploded around Goku's body as he thrust his right fist up, into the oncoming club. The moment Goku's fist met the weapon, large cracks run up and down the club until it exploded. Giant metal shards rained across the area. Wonder Woman had by then raced behind Goku, grabbing the griffin and flew to a safe distance. The moment the creatures weapon exploded a red blur flew in front of the ogre's face. Goku's hands were cupped at his side. Quickly the Saiyan thrust his cupped hands, palms out in the creatures face, unleashing a massive wave of blue energy with a yell. The energy blast was brief, and the attack was over in less than a second. The ogre barely had time to register the pain it grabbed its face and started to fall backwards. It took one step back when a golden lasso wrapped around its neck. Diana was on the ground, and lassoed the falling beast. With a yell she pulled, lurching the ogre face first towards her and Goku. Diana bent her knees and launched into the sky, her right fist cocked back. Her fist landed the same time as Goku's lifting the giant ogre off its feet and sending it to the ground with a titanic crash.

"Why didn't you tell me you had things like that to fight here?!" Goku yelled excitedly. The red aura fading.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a technique like that?" Diana countered.

"What, the Kaio-ken? I barely even use that one anymore!" Goku laughed. By this time the two of them had landed and began to tend to the wounded griffin. After the eagle faced lion was tended to, Goku made his way over to the fallen ogre. Satisfied it would live, he turned back to see several Amazon warriors pour out of the woods. They arrived just in time to see Goku hovering over the fallen ogre. Before Diana could say anything the warriors surrounded him, weapons drawn, cursing the man for invading their home. Goku raised his hands defensively, trying to get a word in edge wise. The women were screaming in anger and disgust, Diana's words went unheeded in the madness. Only the high pitched shriek of the griffin silenced everyone. Everyone turned to stare at the wounded griffin, who made her way through the group of warriors, and stood between them and Goku. With an angry shriek, it glared at the warriors. It looked back at Goku, and an unspoken agreement was reached.

"Are you sure?" Goku said out loud to the creature. It blinked once, and lowered its body closer to the ground. To every Amazons amazement, the griffin let this...man climb onto its back. The griffins powerful wings kicked up dirt as the two of them flew into the sky, Goku's laughter echoing through the land as they flew towards the Royal Palace. Even after everything she had seen, Wonder Woman was in shock. The griffins were a temperamental animal at best. They barely let her and Queen Hippolyta tend to them, and they were both blessed by the Goddess Athena with the gift of empathy. In a stupor, Diana and her sisters followed Goku back to the Royal Palace.

When they arrived, Goku and the griffin had arrived at the royal stables, were they were in deep conversation with Queen Hippolyta herself. The Amazons again almost screamed in outrage that this man would dare talk to their queen. With regal grace Hippolyta raised her hand, silencing them.

"Thank you Goku, for protecting my friend here. She told me what you and Diana did for her."

Goku laughed and rubbed his head. "Its not problem. She just needed to get out for a bit, and I guess ran into a little trouble".

Hippolyta smiled. "Dilyla has always been...spirited to say the least. Still, I thank you for protecting her."

Goku reached down and pet the griffin at his feet, the large creature cooing like a happy bird.

Hippolyta rose, speaking to the audience of warriors in her stable. "The one known as Son Goku is hereby considered an ally to the Amazon nation. Any action taken against him is an assault on me. Is that clear?" She declared with absolute authority. The warriors dropped to their knees before their Queen. "As for you, Son Goku". The Queen's voice lowered. "Your time with us has ended".

Goku nodded understanding. "Yeah, its time I probably got back to the Watchtower". Goku rose and bowed. "Thank you very much for letting me hang out for awhile!"

"Goodbye, Goku". The Queen said, both of them knowing that the Saiyan would never be allowed to return. Diana bowed to her mother, and escorted Goku back to the Javelin, where they rode in silence back to the home base of the Justice League. After docking and securing the shuttle, Diana was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry it ended that way". She was ashamed of the way her sisters acted. Goku didn't deserve to be treated like that, and banished because her sisters were terrified of anything resembling man's world.

"I'm not!" The Saiyan said, instantly shaking the princess from her dark thoughts. "I met some great people, and I was able to really get a feel for this world. There is a lot more to it than meets the eye. I can't wait to see it all!"

Wonder Woman smiled. There was the face she had hoped to see again. The one full of life and energy and hope. She reached out, and held the man's hand for only a moment. "We are lucky to have you, Goku". She said before letting go and heading down the hall. Goku smiled, looking out the hanger door and back at the Earth. For now, this was his home, and he would protect it. He turned to leave the hanger area and found himself staring into the face of the Batman.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you". He declared before walking away.

"Wait...what?!" Goku asked, ignored by the shadow walking away from him. He may have had no idea what the Batman was talking about, but Goku believed every word.

**Guess who's back! Sorry but getting married and work took up all my time, and writing kind of takes a back seat. Its good to finally get this chapter finished. Writing this was surprisingly hard. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but be patient with me. Happy Holidays and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Maxima Carnage

**Welcome back, true believers! Yes, I said that I would be updating every two weeks or so. Have to admit though, the story arc I was previously working on just didn't feel right. That and after watching the latest episode of Deathbattle (awesome show by the way, recommend highly) it made me rethink a couple of things. So, to justify this story, 99% of the Dragon Ball Z world is Canon, meanwhile I will be going with an AU of the Justice League. Most of it is derived off of the hit show, while throwing in some elements of the DC comics. I wanna give a special shout out to Dude64 for keeping me on track and Alucard Monster of Monsters for his input.**

**All that being said, the usual disclaimers still applies.**

**Maxima Carnage**

Goku sidestepped a savage lunge by Gorilla Grodd. The hyper-intelligent ape cursed as Goku grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and began swinging the gorilla in circles. The gorilla had led Solomon Grundy, Giganta and Parasite in an assault on S.T.A.R. Labs. The city was still recovering from the war with Apokolips, and Grodd took this as an opportunity to steal the lab's sensor array. The lab contacted Superman for assistance, and the rambunctious Saiyan followed. The battle raged outside of the lab as the Injustice League tried to make their escape. Goku swung Grodd around several times at accelerating speeds before releasing his grip, sending the ape crashing into the chest of the now fifty feet tall Giganta. Grodd slammed into the red haired giant's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her and sending her crashing into a department store.

"So whats the deal with Batman?" Goku asked casually, blowing strands of hair off his hands. "for about a month now, he's been really angry at me". Superman had flown underneath Solomon Grundy's sloppy right hook and delivered an uppercut to the dead man's chin. The impact lifted Grundy off his feet, sending him crashing through a window and a hundred feet away.

"Oh, he and Diana used to date". Superman replied. Solomon Grundy charged back into the fight, ramming his shoulder into the Man of Steel's chest. Grundy finished with a backhand that sent Superman airborne.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed, dodging Giganta's giant fist as it came crashing down. "But she's so nice, and he's so, so..." the Saiyan couldn't find the word to finish as he ran up the woman's arm, dodging her attempts to swat him off.

"Batman". Kal-El finished, diving down in a blur of blue and red, driving Solomon Grundy deep into the ground.

"Yeah!" the Saiyan replied, leaping from Giganta's bicep and thrusting his right palm forward, blasting her in the face with a large ki blast. The large woman shrank down to her regular height before passing out, her face and hair smoking.

"Well you know what they say, 'opposites attract'." Superman replied, dragging Solomon Grundy out of the ground by his jacket.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Batman trying to murder me with his eyes?"

Superman looked up, stunned that the Saiyan hadn't put it together yet. "Well, you and Diana. Aren't you...look out!" The Man of Steel screamed too late. Parasite had snuck up behind Goku and with a happy yell, wrapped his arms around the Saiyan, draining his power. Goku screamed in surprise and pain as his energy flowed from his body. The leech laughed as his body began to expand, his muscles growing. The feeling was incredible. Every cell in his body was pulsating with energy. The Saiyan was no stranger to pain. However, the feeling of having his very life force being pulled from his body was excruciating. The smile on Parasite's face soon began to fade as he continued to absorb Goku's power. Those same cells that were feasting on the Saiyan's energy were swelling larger and larger, straining under the power pouring into Parasite.

"You want my power, you can have it!" The Saiyan yelled at the villain holding him. "Kaio-ken times ten!" Pinkish red flame exploded around the fighter, as Goku flexed his muscles and screamed, channeling his energy. Parasite desperately held on, hoping to drain the Saiyan dry. To Parasite's horror, there seemed to be no limit. Goku's energy poured into him, and try as he might, Parasite could not close the circuit. He opened a flood of power, one he could not hope to control. Pink fire began to shoot from Parasite's eyes and mouth as he let out a soundless scream before being flung from the powering up Saiyan. The force of Goku's energy launched Parasite through a concrete wall, into a reconstructed skyscraper and clear through the other side. Smoke steamed from the power leech, whom lay broken with his mouth and eyes still open in terror. The martial artist took a deep breath, relaxing his ki.

"Times ten?" Superman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can take the Kaio-Ken all the way to times twenty. Just didn't see the point". Goku laughed. All conversation stopped as a large grinding noise caught both Goku and Superman's attention. The building Parasite was blasted through began to sway. The leech had taken out the buildings support structure, and the twenty story skyscraper began to fall towards the city. Panic swept through the surrounding civilians. Men, women and children attempted to scatter as the structure toppled towards them. Goku, slightly drained from his battle with Parasite, responded just a second too late. If he didn't move now, hundreds could die. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

A blur rushed passed the Saiyan, rushing towards what appeared to be the strongest part of the buildings frame. With a feat of strength few would dare to attempt, Superman held firm, slowing the crashing buildings momentum so to not damage it further. With a ear shattering screech, Superman had stopped the disaster just a twenty feet above the street. With great care he held the unfinished building, while turning to the bystanders. "Is everyone alright?" The Man of Steel asked. Without a second thought or even a moments hesitation, Superman flew into the face of destruction, the S insignia on his chest bold and proud. He was truly the best that man could hope to be, a symbol for all that they could inspire to, and Goku found yet another level of respect for the Hero of Metropolis. With little effort, Superman moved the building right back to its original spot, not a millimeter off. "Goku, if you could hold this for a moment?" The Man of Steel asked casually. Goku laughed, feeling very much the sidekick at the moment before flying up and holding on to the steel and concrete frame. The Saiyan was amazed at how heavy the building truly was, and how easily the Kryptonian moved it. Goku grunted, sweat beginning to form on his brow. Superman's eyes began to glow a neon red as his heat-vision burst forth, reconnecting the shattered pillars and melting them into place. One after another the Man of Steel repaired the damaged structure. Satisfied with his work, he exhaled quick bursts of his arctic breath, as a secondary precaution until the building crew could evaluate. Goku whistled, impressed with the creative ways the hero used his powers, before tentatively letting go of the building, floating away slowly to make sure nothing shifted. With a sigh, Goku relaxed. Finally the threat was over.

"Yes!" A female voice called out in ecstasy. "That's the power I would expect from one who defeated Darkseid!". Superman's heat-vision dimmed, his eyes retuning to their bright blue tone. The voice was familiar, and sent a chill down the Man of Steel's spine. He raised his head just in time to see a red haired woman fly in from the distance and envelope Son Goku in a fierce embrace.

Goku, once again hesitated for only a second, and once again he had an unknown being smothering him. Red hair obstructed his vision. From the hug Goku could feel her strength, and a lot of bare skin.

"Maxima! Let him go!" Superman bellowed, flying in between the two of them, saving Goku from a very confusing situation. The Saiyan floated there, dumbfounded by what was going on.

One minute he was supporting a falling building, the next he has a strange, strong woman clinging to him. Finally Goku was able to see his assailant. An unusually tall woman, standing at six feet tall, she flew so that she was eye to eye with Superman. She addressed the hero in a regal, yet casual manner. With her long red hair curled down to her shoulder blades, Maxima, as Superman had called her, wore a green one piece that left her firm stomach completely exposed. Her arms and things were bare. Maxima was a striking figure, and she knew it.

"Ah, Kal-El. Its good to see you again. I originally came to find you, however I did not expect the one known as Son Goku to still be on Earth". Maxima proclaimed nonchalantly.

"I take it you two know each other". Goku stated, still trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Goku, this is..." Superman began before the red haired woman hovered in front of him, glaring at the Man of Steel.

"I am more than capable of introducing myself." She declared. "I am Queen Maxima of Almerac. And you, Son Goku, are an amazing man indeed". Maxima moved closer to the Saiyan, her face only inches from his with a predatory smile on her face. Goku could feel the heat coming off of Maxima, causing the Saiyan to break out in a cold, nervous sweat. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed uncomfortably.

"Um, thanks?"

"Maxima is the military ruler of Almerac, keeping every living person under her control through force". Superman said in disdain, bringing both warriors attention back to him. Anger rushed across Maxima's face.

"And it is because that kind of pig headed, narrow minded arrogance that I am here!" She shot back. "I'm here on a mission of diplomacy. I wish to join the Justice League".

"Absolutely not!" Superman stood in the Justice League Meeting Hall, declaring in a tone that offered no retort. Only moments after Maxima's outrageous proposition, Superman flat out rejected her. Maxima, her face turning red with pent up anger, told the Kryptonian that according to League rules no one member has pure authority, but most be put to a vote. She demanded to meet the rest of the League to plead her case as an ambassador to Almerac. The stubborn hero was about to reject that notion as well, but decided to play along. No member of the league would allow this, and Maxima would take her whims and go back where she belonged. Among the founding members of the Justice League, and a certain Saiyan, Maxima made her case. It only took a few minutes before Superman stood up, slammed his palms against the table and prepared to end this charade.

"I was not finished!" The Queen of Almerac shot back. "You have interrupted me for the last time, and you WILL be silent until I have finished what I wish to say!" The Queen carried herself with absolute authority. Goku and Flash both flinched at the backlash. Although the fighter did not know much about this woman, but he was wise enough to know that there was more to Superman and Maxima than was being let on. "After you...rejected me, I was forced to do some soul searching. Perhaps you were correct when you said I used my authority on Almerac to suit my own ends. Perhaps you were right when you said I don't hold the concerns of my people as my top priority. However, Almerac is a military planet, held together by the power of the Blood Royale". Maxima paused, letting her words sink in.

"So the question is how. How do I care for my countrymen without appearing weak? How do I maintain the military superiority of Almerac while protecting everyone, sometimes from themselves? The answer came to me just recently. The 'heroes' of Earth are the perfect example of that. You all use your powers, your abilities, and your status to achieve your goals, while still maintaining a military like police presence over the populous. I want to observe how you do this, to join you and to use this knowledge in governing my own people.".

"I don't have time for this". Batman declared before rising. The man didn't even look at Maxima as he made he way to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Flash asked.

"Work".

"But how do you vote?" Flash yelled as the double doors began to close on the Dark Knight.

"No". And with that, the Batman was gone.

"It comes down to this. I wish to observe and join the League as a liaison, nothing more. Furthermore, if you were to deny an ambassador from a military world this chance, I'm sure your friend Lex Luthor would be more than happy to use this in his political campaign against you". Maxima stopped again, letting that threat linger. Superman's jaw tightened. Luthor, his oldest and arguably most dangerous enemy, was attempting to become President of the United States. Even with his criminal past, his genius and plans for economic development made him a legitimate candidate. To the public, he openly disliked the League, claiming they acted above the law and should be held to the same standards as every American citizen. To embarrass a diplomat and risk both war and technological advancement would be just the angle Luthor would need to villanize the Justice League. "Put your prior assumptions aside. Think it over. In the meantime, Son Goku if you could escort me to my room until your teammates reach their decision".

"Wha, me?!" Goku asked, pointing to himself. He looked around the room, unsure if this was the right move. A nod from Superman sealed the man's fate. "Sure, I guess.." the man rose, escorting the Queen to the spare bedroom, missing the steel in Wonder Woman's eyes.

"So...that was new". Flash stated after Goku and Maxima left.

"She says she comes to us in peace, and then threatens us in the next breath". Manhunter shook his head sadly.

"We really don't have much of a choice though," Hawkgirl folded her arms. "She goes to Luther and spins this right, he'll try to bury us".

The others nodded in agreement just before Goku walked back into the meeting hall laughing. His hands behind his head in a casual manner, a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Man, her and Vegeta would have gotten along!"

"Sounds like he made a friend..." John Stewart mumbled under his breath. If Diana had Kal-El's powers, Green Lantern's head would have melted under her gaze.

"She's not staying here". Superman declared.

"Why not?" Goku asked, once again missing the point.

"She's a megalomaniac who tried to kill me more than once!"

"But she didn't". Goku replied. It was amazing, but that simple answer silenced everyone in the room.

"Goku", Green Lantern began. "Maxima is a powerful and intelligent dictator. Who knows what her plan is for being here, but with her its never as simple as 'I want to be friends'."

"She seems nice enough. And her ki isn't dangerous. There's no evil intent in her".

"Oh, that's how it starts. Then its 'mate with me or die', and the next thing you know, she's smashing Supes through a building". Flash chimed in.

"So, all my friends started off by trying to kill me". Again, the League stopped for a moment and stared at the simple man.

"How come that doesn't surprise me". Shayera folded her arms across her chest.

"My point is, that people can change". Goku continued. "Most of my friends have tried to destroy the Earth at least once, but after time we've come to an understanding and fought for the greater good. People can change Superman. You just have to give them the chance". It was a simple speech, one a parent would tell their child. The innocent, sincere look in the Saiyan's face shamed more than a few of the League. Being a hero isn't about being the strongest, or the fastest, its about inspiring people to be better. It was about helping someone find a new path. It was a lesson that many had forgot.

"Maxima's headstrong, intelligent, and powerful. But she's also impatient. We'll give her what she wants, and in about a week when nothing of note happens she will show her hand. We will move on her then". Superman declared, trying to maintain the illusion of control over the situation. Goku's smile beamed across the room.

"Great! I'll go let her know!" before anyone could say a word, the Saiyan was already on his way down the hall. The others looked at each other.

"I don't like this Kal-El". Diana glared. It wasn't just having a former enemy inside the Watchtower. Something about this entire situation put Wonder Woman on edge.

"Neither do I, but lets see where this goes".

"Hey, maybe Goku is right. He usually has a good read on people!" Flash almost yelled, defending his friend.

"The Joker?" Martian Manhunter finally spoke, an eyebrow raised, reminding the Flash of what happened in Gotham.

"Oh...yeah."

The first couple of days Goku escorted Maxima around the Watchtower, at the Almeracian Queen's request. Despite Superman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern's objections, the Saiyan had no problem showing Maxima around. Not too long ago he was the stranger in this brand new world, and he wanted to make her feel welcomed. For the most part Maxima talked, mostly about herself, and Goku listened patiently. For reasons Diana couldn't fully understand, she felt the need to keep an eye on the two of them. Just seeing Goku with her caused the princess' eyes to narrow dangerously. Seeing Maxima laugh and touch the man's arm caused Diana to see nothing but red. She justified it as being protective of her new, naive teammate and nothing more. Yes, Goku was too trusting, and this woman was far to dangerous to leave to her own devices. When notified about an Intergang attack in Metropolis, Diana couldn't move fast enough to find the Saiyan.

"Goku." The amazon ran down the hallway. "It appears Intergang is attacking Lex Corp. I don't know what they are after, but if its at Lex Corp, its dangerous". Goku nodded, and was ready to speak when the tall redhead put her hand on the man's shoulder.

"I will accompany you." Maxima declared. "I am curious to see this 'Enter-Gang'."

"That's quite alright Maxima". Diana said as politely as possible. "Goku and I can handle the situation. And I believe you are here to observe, not get involved in Earth affairs". Meanwhile Goku was already down the hall, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey! The bad guys aren't going to arrest themselves!" He said before running down the hall. Maxima shot Diana glance, a light smile on her lips as she went after the martial artist. No words were said, but that smile spoke volumes. Wally West and Jon Stewart stood nearby. The Flash opened his mouth to speak as large green bar appeared over his mouth.

"Not. A. Word." His friend warned him.

The three of them easily dispersed the criminal organization, with the insincere thanks of Lex Luther, before returning to the Watchtower. For a time, Maxima kept her word. Showing an amazing amount of restraint and class, she assisted the League in several missions, even saving the Martian Manhunter's life. Despite what her heart told the Amazon, it did appear Clark and Goku had a calming influence on the Queen of Almerac. Maxima always found some excuse to be near the Saiyan. Anytime Diana wished to speak with the man regarding his relationship to her, she was there. Whenever Goku would go on a mission, Maxima would almost demand to come along. Anytime the woman was with Goku, that smile would sneak out, and instantly turn Wonder Woman's stomach. However, the redhead gave Diana no reason to act on her suspicions. After a patrol of Philadelphia, Goku and Maxima wandered the city for a moment. With delight Goku showed the Queen a 'Cheese Steak' and devoured five of the sandwiches before Maxima put a her hand on the man's thigh, and asked to speak with him in private. The two aliens made their way to Fairmont Park, when Maxima began to speak.

"Goku", The woman carried herself regally. "I wish to see the power you used to defeat Darkseid. This 'gold fire' that has already made its way across the universe. Will you show me this?"

"What, you mean go Super Saiyan?" Goku looked around, making sure no people or trees were nearby before setting his jaw. The Saiyan clinched his fists and gave a grunt as his hair again shot skyward in haphazard spikes. His eyes turned to emerald green as ki exploded from his body in golden flame. It was a controlled transformation, only using a small portion of his Super Saiyan energy to not damage the landscape. It was still enough to push Maxima backwards, forcing her to cover her eyes.

"Its...incredible" Maxima breathed. "Yes, I can feel the power pouring out of you. So, this is a Super Saiyan." The Queen moved closer, tentatively reaching out and touching Goku's super saiyan aura. The fire tingled her skin, but it did not burn. It was as if Goku could control the flames themselves. She could feel the passion, the fire of Goku's Saiyan heritage. The raw emotion it takes to become the legendary warrior. "This is what I came to Earth to find. The strongest man in the universe. The only one worthy enough to be my mate."

Hearing this, Goku's transformation instantly stopped. His hair and eyes returned to their normal, innocent jet black. "I don't know about being the strongest". Goku admitted honestly. "Superman is way stronger than me in my normal form, and I know that he is always holding back."

"Really?" Maxima's eyes lit up. Although the Kryptonian had rejected her, its true that Superman had always carried a special place in her heart. "A simple contest then". Maxima stated before grabbing hold of the stunned Saiyan and kissing him passionately. Goku's eyes bulged for a moment before gleaming over. Something in Maxima's kiss was sapping his strength. His mind was in a fog, unable to make sense of anything. Normally, Goku's mind was well guarded due to his martial arts training and Saiyan willpower. However he was here with Maxima, his friend. He trusted the Queen with his life, and would never put up keep himself separated from his friends. Against a telepath like Maxima, the Saiyan stood no chance. The only thing the man could hear was the sound of her voice. It beckoned to him, and he had to obey.

"We shall go to New Genesis and free Darkseid. There, you and Superman will see who can defeat him first. The winner becomes my mate". She reached out and stroked the martial artists face. Such gentle features, such amazing power. Maxima was honestly torn between who she wanted to win this little wager.

"Sure Maxima!" Goku responded cheerfully. Even in thrall, the man couldn't help but be himself. The Saiyan put two fingers to his forehead, searching for Darkseid's ki. Maxima grabbed hold, wrapping her arms around him, feeling his muscles tense as the two of them blinked from existence, to appear on New Genesis at that exact moment.

"All available League members to the Command Center. NOW." Batman commanded though the Watchtower intercom. Moments later Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were gathered as the Batman played the distress call on the massive computer screen.

The image was broken, time and space were distorting the message. Slowly, a man wearing a red spandex uniform and a large metal helmet appeared on screen. "This is Orion of New Genesis. Justice League, come in!" The man almost yelled into the monitor. Batman pushed a few buttons before responding.

"Its us Orion. Repeat your last message." The Dark Knight replied.

"Son Goku, Queen Maxima and a small regiment of her guard are making their way to Darkseid's cell. It looks like they are intent on freeing this madman!" Orion stared in disbelief at the carnage. Goku, using the Kaio-Ken attack, easily worked his way through the guard of New Genesis. Maxima and her military looking on. The man was relentless in his attacks, his red ki flashing back and forth, crushing all that stood in his path.

"We need your help. If Darkseid gets free, who knows what will happen".

"Hang on Orion! We'll be right there!" Superman spoke into the microphone, hoping to reassure the distraught New God. "How could Goku do such a thing! He's the one who put Darkseid in there?!"

The Martian Manhunter closed his eyes, concentrating. Sweat began to drop off the man's brow as his red eyes shot open, the alien gasping for breath. "His mind is not his own. I can barely sense him, however there is another presence in Goku's mind, influencing his actions."

All four original League members looked at the screen as the redhead lead her army.

"Maxima". Superman's eyes began to turn red, his rage building until a large slam caught all of their attention. Princess Diana had put her hand through the steel wall of the Command Center.

"I knew that witch couldn't be trusted". Diana pulled her hand from the wall and made her way to the armory. Grabbing a blessed battle axe, her lasso and a confiscated Boom Tube, Wonder Woman made her way to the cargo hanger and activated the device. A large bang followed as a small portal opened up. The hanger bay was empty, and large enough to contain the portal. Anywhere else on the Watchtower, and it would have pulled the entire station apart.

"We need to move now, or Goku may die due to her idiocy". With hesitating the Amazon leapt into the portal, praying to Hera, Athena, and whatever Gods may be watching that she make it on time. J'onn and Superman were only a moment behind her when Batman called them back. Without a word the detective pulled out a small device, and handed it to Superman. Clark looked at the strange gun handed to him. It was small, compact, not even the size of a water gun. Made of shining chrome, the dial on the side was set to maximum.

"I've studied Goku's physiology. J'onn was right when he said that Goku stores all that power by eating. That should speed up his Saiyan metabolism to the point where it will render him unconscious at best".

"At best? You mean this could kill him!" Superman stepped back, stunned at how casually his friend was talking about killing their teammate.

"Wake up Clark. We might not get another chance at this. We still don't know the full extent of his powers. When you get the chance, don't hesitate. I'm going to keep this off the grid, keep Apokolips from finding out or they just might follow." Batman turned to leave, but stopped at the exit. "Don't hesitate". With that, Bruce was gone. Manhunter and Superman looked at each other for only a moment, and followed Diana into the unknown.

The scene was total chaos. Fire rained from the sky in the once beautiful city. The floating city rocked with explosions, teetering in the sky. Diana stood there, stunned that Goku could do such a thing as Clark and J'onn appeared behind her.

"We have to stop him, Diana." Superman put a hand on her shoulder. The Amazon nodded, and the three of them flew towards New Genesis' floating capital. The heroes soared overhead, bodies moaning and scattered throughout the area. To their absolute amazement, despite the devastation, there were no fatalities. The Saiyan hadn't killed a single soldier, despite Maxima's influence.

Cannon fire stopped their thoughts, as Maxima's forces turned on the three incoming heroes.

"J'onn, find and stop Maxima. Diana, deal with her forces. I'll find Goku." Superman ordered, his eyes resolved. Diana nodded and made a B-Line for a small tank, lassoing it by its cannon and swinging it into its neighbor. Superman and Martian Manhunter looked at each other, neither saying a word. Both knew what had to be done. As usual, Bruce was right. Goku had to be stopped. The Martian veered off, searching for the Almeracian Queen. It only took a moment for Superman to find his target. A large explosion rocked the battlefield as Orion was sent crashing into a building, the structure collapsing onto the New God, burying him under a hundred tons of steel. Kal-El looked down to see Goku, standing just a hundred yards from the Royal Palace. The reddish flame of the Kaio-ken attack still surrounding his body. Slowly, the Kryptonian pulled out the gun given to him by the Detective. He could end this with one shot. Clark's finger slowly pulled on the trigger. One shot, and Goku would be incapacitated, possibly killed. Thoughts of Goku's smile, his infectious laugh flashed through his mind. The wounded soldiers of New Genesis, scattered like ants appeared to him. But none of those men had died. Goku, for all his might, had held back. He was still in there. Superman could still save him. His jaw set, Superman crushed the weapon in his hand, and at the speed of light launched himself at the Saiyan's back. The Kryptonian landed with a earth shattering crash. Windows a hundred yards away shattered at the impact. Superman shook his head and looked down at the devastation around him. He stood in a crater fifty feet deep. Kal-El wasn't usually one to hit a man in the back, but when facing a foe like Goku, he wasn't going to give up all his advantages. Superman looked beneath him and stared at rock. Nothing but rock and dirt. There was no sign of the Saiyan anywhere. Cursing, Superman hovered out of his crater to stare at his target. Goku stared back, with a grin on his face. The Saiyan clinched his fists raised his head and yelled to the sky. Again the ground rose in massive chunks around him. Superman knew what was coming. And he was ready.

Goku's transformation complete, the Saiyan looked into the eyes of the Kryptonian. Goku's body mass increased, his hair again in the standing spiked formation. He settled into a martial arts stance, waiting for Kal-El to make the next me.

Superman put his fists to his waist, his eyes burning red. "Lets finish this".

**You all knew it was coming! It was inevitable, and finally, the battle is upon us. Goku vs. Superman! Next chapter, an all out battle between the Man of Steel and the Monkey King. Also, Diana vs. an army and Martian Manhunter vs Maxima! **

**I have to be honest, this chapter really was just a teaser leading up to the next, but I hope you all enjoyed the read. I know very little about Maxima, but I hope this random villain provided and interesting catalyst for this battle. See you next chapter!**


	9. Melee

**See previous chapters for the usual disclaimers...**

**Wow remind me never to mention that internet show that must not be named. Anyway, lets get ready to rumble!**

**Melee**

Kal-El had been fighting for most of his adult life. Ever since he put on the cape and returned to Metropolis, he has faced one dangerous situation after another. Somehow, the Kryptonian had always prevailed. Never in his life had he had a fight like this.

Goku and Superman traded blows hovering above the fifty foot crater the Kryptonian had made. Originally, the Saiyan had the advantage. His speed and fighting prowess far surpassed Superman. The realization came to him in the form of a flurry of blows rained on him during Goku's relentless attack. Head, stomach, kidneys, it appeared Goku's attacks came from everywhere at once. Stunned by the blows, Superman didn't notice the Saiyan spin behind him, grabbing him by his cape. Goku levitated into the air, spinning faster and faster while keeping hold of the Man of Steel. Goku's golden aura glowing brightly as he prepared the Dragon Throw. After reaching G Force momentum, the Saiyan finally released Superman, sending him rocketing through several buildings in only a few seconds. Superman tried to slow his flight, stopping himself in midair just in time to receive a large ball of blue energy straight to his chest. The impact was devastating. As if a small planet had crashed into him, Superman was flung clear of the floating city. Finally, with a strained grunt, he forced his hands underneath the ball of ki and flung it skywards off of his chest. The ball disappeared into the sky with a sparkle as Superman caught his breath. This was the power used to crush Darkseid. With humility, Kal-El realized he could not win this fight as he was now. Goku was not hesitating, he was not holding back. He had to match the Saiyan's intensity. He had to fight with the same fire. On Earth, everything was so fragile. He could crush a city without trying. For so long, he had to hold back for fear of what he might do to a major city, to the world. Goku was different. He was an opponent who could match him at his best. He was an opponent that he HAD to fight at his best. For one of the few times in his life, Superman lifted his mental restraints and finally cut loose.

Even had Goku not been under Maxima's spell, he would have still fought the Kryptonian. Since arriving on this new Earth, Goku felt the power hiding inside of Superman. The fact he was surviving the same blows that finished Darkseid proved there was more to him than met the eye. This was the fight he longed for. Superman did not disappoint. In a blur that Goku could only just follow, Superman charged back in and threw a monstrous right hook. Goku raised his forearm to guard just in time to catch the Kryptonian's attack. Even through his guard, Goku staggered back, the impact sending tingles down his arm. Superman pressed his advantage, throwing a left uppercut to Goku's midsection. Quickly, the Saiyan brought his left arm down to deflect the blow, brushing it to the right and following up with a left backhand to Superman's eye. The attack wasn't enough to hurt the Kryptonian, but cause him to take his eyes off his enemy. Goku followed up with a right overhead strike that caused Clark to buckle. He reared back, and with a strength that stunned even Goku, delivered a raising back fist that dissipated Goku's Super Saiyan aura and launched him clear into the sky. His green eyes closed in a grimace, trying to control his flight. Finally Goku slowed himself just in time to see Superman flying at him at full speed. His right hand cocked back. Goku smirked and arched his back, ducking under the punch in midair. The Saiyan bent his knees to his chest and unleashed a flying two foot kick to the man's chest that sent a shock wave through the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Princess Diana worked her way through the Almeracian military with brutal efficiency. Maxima's minions were not the ones she wished to take her rage out on. Wonder Woman took the blunt end of her axe, and slammed it against the side of a poor soldier's head and sending him crashing into his squad. The remaining units fired concentrated lasers at the princess, only to have them reflected off her bracers and back at them. Men fell to the ground groaning, their armor saving them from their own weapons. Missile fire locked onto Wonder Woman, and sending the Amazon flying through a ball of flame. With a groan she skid against the ground, watching as five alien warships closed in on her position. Wonder Woman knelt down, bracing for the impact of another missile barrage when the Martian appeared. He flew through each ship as if he were a ghost, turning intangible and disrupting the electronics on the warships. Sparking, one ship crashed into another as they plummeted towards the earth in a fiery explosion. Diana smiled at her companion, who then morphed into a green Chinese dragon and tore another ship to pieces. Several ground units joined in the fight, and the Amazon was happy to give them the battle they craved. Swift kicks and vicious body blows dropped the vanguard before they fully had a chance to respond. As the bodies collapsed around her as a deep voice crying out in unholy pain filled the air. J'onn as unable to avoid an incendiary missile as liquid fire enveloped him. The Martian Manhunter fell to the ground with a thud, screaming. His greatest weakness, his greatest fear, of being burned alive and joining his family in ash was coming true. Wonder Woman was quickly by her friend's side. In desperation she slammed her right fist into the ground, causing the earth to crack and shatter beneath her fist. Quickly she rolled the writhing J'onn into the largest fissure and moved as much dirt on top of him as possible to smother the flames. She could still hear him screaming in heart wrenching agony as the last clump of dirt covered him. The military convoy began to slow down. All that remained were four tanks, a half a dozen infantry, and a lone single manned warship. The infantry separated, opening a path. Diana was finally able to see her true enemy.

Queen Maxima of Almerac moved through the crowd with grace and poise. In her hands she grasped a long blue sword that hummed with energy. "Anyone who interferes, dies." She said softly, with absolute authority to her remaining soldiers. The two women faced each other, neither moving an inch. Their faces were calm, collected. Just beneath the facade, the tension between the two was palpable. "Diana" Maxima greeted. The Amazon was not in the mood for small talk.

"Release Goku, now!" Wonder Woman rose to her feet, her fists clinched to the point her fingers were turning blue.

"Is that why you are here?" Maxima feigned surprise. "Come now, you saw his face. This is what he was waiting for. A battle that was worthy of him. Besides, what would he want with a princess, when he has a Queen?"

For reasons Diana couldn't fully understand the woman's goading infuriated her. That last remark shattered what was left of her patience. With a fierce yell, Wonder Woman flew towards her opponent. Maxima smirked, and raising her sword to shoulder height, flew at the Amazon in much the same manner. The two clashed in the remains of the capital city, the energy blade Maxima held sparking against Diana's bracers. Both were trained warriors since birth. No quarter was asked, none was given as Maxima attacked relentlessly with chops and thrusts. Each blow clanged harmlessly against Wonder Woman's guards. Each attack she could feel the energy tingling her skin. If that blade made contact with flesh it would leave a wound that would not heal.

She knew she had to disarm the Almeracian quickly. Taking a page from her sparring match with Goku, Diana shifted her body left and parried a thrust. Grabbing Maxima's wrist, she twisted it over her shoulder. The Almeracian dropped the blade as Diana placed her right leg behind Maxima's and flung the Queen over her extended leg. Maxima let out a startled yelp, but steadied her self in midair just in time to catch a barrage of rights and lefts. Wonder Woman immediately flew after her, and the moment Maxima stabilized herself, she was ready. A straight right to the face, followed by left and right hooks and a vicious uppercut shook the Queen. Her personal force field protected against most of the Amazon's attacks, but the impact was startling. Diana reared her left hand back for a hard straight. The Almeracian shifted to the right just enough so the Amazon would sail by, clipping the Queens red locks. Rage flowed through Maxima, this...jungle savage assaulting her so. She thrusted her knee directly up into Diana's gut, while grabbing her left hand with her right and bringing both fists down on her back at the same time in a brutal axe handle blow. Diana gasped for air as pain shot through her body. Maxima took the initiative. Grabbing Wonder Woman by the back of her head, Maxima thrust down, slamming face first into the unforgiving concrete. The impact shook the remaining soldiers' balance. Not wasting a moment, Maxima reared her right hand back, bringing it down on the back of Wonder Woman's head. The Amazon, only sensing the attack, rolled right. Maxima's fist plowing through the earth elbow deep. In rapid succession Woman Woman delivered two kicks from her back, knocking the Almeracian a few steps back. Enough so Diana could take off from her back, spin in the air, and deliver a diving attack to the Queen's midsection.

Maxima was flung backwards by the Amazon's attack, her red hair whipping across her face as she tried to slow her momentum. Diana flew after her, fists clinched. The Almeracian held her right hand out, and with a look of intense concentration made a fist and pulled it violently towards her. Diana had no time to wonder as Maxima telekinetically grabbed a tank, and yanked it towards the Amazon. Fifty tons of alien steel slammed against her at almost hypersonic speeds, driving her uncontrollably towards the waiting Maxima. Telekinetically enhancing her strength, Maxima lashed out with her right fist, driving it deep into Diana's stomach. Wonder Woman's vision blurred as all the air and strength was driven out of her. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Casually Maxima watched the Amazon fall.

"I truly am sorry you got involved in this, Wonder Woman", the Queen began. "But I am doing everyone here a favor. Goku and Kal-El deserve better, wither they know it or not". Maxima lifted her green boot slowly, and with brought it down as hard as she could on the back of Diana's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku's kick lasted just a second longer than it should have. Although the blow temporarily stunned Superman, it was not something he could not recover from. Quickly regaining his senses, Superman grabbed the glowing Saiyan's legs. Whipping the martial artist over his head, Kal-El flung Goku back to the earth at break neck speeds. The fighter plowed a divot in the ground four feet deep and almost fifty yards long before grinding to a stop. The fight had long since left the Capital City, moving the New Genesis' lush countryside. The Saiyan flipped to his feet a moment later, just in time to block a sloppy hook by Superman. In close, Goku countered with a upward elbow to the soft spot of Superman's chin. The Man of Steel's head jerked up sharply, only to have Goku's left elbow come down across his cheek bone. The Saiyan followed through with a left elbow to his Solar Plexus, a right palm to the face and a ki force blast to the chest that again sent Superman sprawling backwards. The moment Superman rose he slammed his right fist against the ground, causing a shockwave ripple through the soft country earth, directly towards the Saiyan. Goku lost his balance for a moment, just long enough for Superman to close the distance and land a brutal right fist straight to the martial artist's face. Again, a shockwave shot through the countryside, flinging trees aside as Goku was sent rocketing backwards. His senses reeling, Goku thrust his hands out to the side, instantly stopping his flight. Blood dripping from his nose and mouth, Goku couldn't help but smirk. Even as a Super Saiyan, the Kryptonian was stronger than him. Goku had a slight advantage in speed, and his training. Clark was stronger and tougher, and they both knew it. Goku felt the air shimmer behind him, and spun around in time to parry a double axe handle attack aimed at the back of his head. The Saiyan grabbed Superman's wrist with his left hand, twisted it sharply. Superman winced, and without hesitation the blonde fighter delivered a knife hand thrust directly to the Kryptonian's throat. THAT slowed down Superman as he drifted backwards, holding his throat and gasping for air. Goku followed his opponent, spinning rapidly through the air. He used the momentum of his spins to increase his strength. When in range, the Saiyan delivered a snapping front kick that caught Superman under his broad chin. On blind instant, Kal-El lashed out at the fighter with downward strike. Goku crossed his forearms in front of him, the blow crashing against his guard. Goku's bone's rattled against the impact of Superman's punch. His brain shook inside his head, and even through his guard, the gold fighter was again shot towards the earth.

Goku flipped with the momentum of the blow, landing in a kneeling position as the earth caved in beneath him. Recovering from the attack, Superman again flew in at super sonic speeds, hoping to catch Goku before he fully recovered. Goku rose in time to catch a hasty punch thrown by his opponent. The impact of Superman's punch sent a small shockwave, destroying a boulder twenty feet behind the Saiyan. Goku responded in kind, throwing a right straight that Superman caught just a few inches from his face. The two fighters held their ground, neither releasing the other. Each planted their right leg's behind them for leverage. Both men grunting, straining for the advantage. Goku began to yell, gathering his strength as his Super Saiyan aura expanded, enveloping the both of them in golden fire. The ground forming an crater beneath the two. Clark's blue eyes began to glow red as the Kryptonian fired a quick, powerful burst of heat vision. The Saiyan was no stranger to eye lasers, and quickly ducked his head underneath Superman's line of sight. Quickly, he thrusted his head forward, again catching Superman underneath his jaw. Kal-El's head jerked back, and with brute force jerked Goku towards him, attacking with a head butt that landed flush against the shorter man's forehead. Goku tried to step back, stunned. Kal-El would have none of that. In a battle of strength he was superior, and Superman planned to keep that advantage. He refused to let Goku retreat. Still holding the Saiyan's fists, Superman delivered consecutive head butts to his head. Each head butt causing the earth to cave in deeper and deeper. The Saiyan's hard head was a thing of legend in his world, but even he could take only so much beneath Superman's unholy strength. After the sixth blow to his head, Goku ducked the next one, dropping to his back and pulling Superman forward. The fighter bend his knees to his chest and flung the Kryptonian over his head with a monkey flip. The two were already deep in the earth, the power of Goku's throw sent him plowing through the ground in a man sized hole. The martial artist instantly flipped to his feet, cupping his hands to his side. Blue light gathered in between his hands as he spun around, thrusting his palm's forward.

"Kamehameha!" A rushed energy blast, five feet in diameter, chased after the Man of Steel.

The Saiyan's hands still extended, he felt the earth tremble underneath him. In amazement, the Super Saiyan was lifted into the air while standing on fifty yards of solid earth. Superman had tunneled underground, beneath Goku's attack. A feat of strength only Superman could pull off, he lifted a small mountain out of the ground. Goku stood atop the plateau, stunned. Quickly, the ground began to tilt as Superman flipped the giant plateau over. Suddenly Goku found himself in between the giant fifty yard piece of land and the not so gentle ground as Superman attempted to crush the fighter with his make shift mountain. A fierce grimace was on the Man of Steel's face as he flipped the small mountain over. He didn't feel the air shimmer behind him. The Super Saiyan teleported behind his enemy with his Instant Transmition. With his fists raised over his head, Goku brought them down with an double axe handle that knocked the Kyptonian through his own weapon. Superman crashed through his own mountain in less than a second, smashing into the earth. Goku hovered in the air. His hands still clasped together, his breathing labored. Blood and sweat smeared his face. The newly formed mountain began to rumble. Goku swore as the mountain exploded in a rain of car sized boulders. Superman flew out at the speed of light, both fists extended in the air and caught Goku directly under the jaw. The Super Saiyan's green eye's glazed over as Superman delivered a front kick to his stomach. Goku lurched forward, still seeing triple as he felt the Kryptonian stick his head in between his legs and wrap his arms around the fighter's midsection. Flipping Goku over his head, Superman dove back towards the earth, bringing the Saiyan down with a power-bomb slam. The two struck with the force of a nuclear warhead that left nothing in its wake.

The battlefield, was gone. Nothing remained. Not grass, not trees. Only rubble as far as the eye could see as Goku struggled to his feet in a crater a quarter mile deep and just as wide. Superman hovered in place, his arms crossed. "Stay down!" The Kryptonian unfolded his arms, ready to finish the fight. Goku's knees buckled as he tried to stand. He put a bloody hand against the crater wall, holding himself up. To Superman's surprise, he was chuckling.

"Man, your really something". Goku complimented weakly. His breathing growing steady, his voice getting stronger. "But you have two major weaknesses". Superman was not in the mood for conversation, and moved in to attack. Goku took a hard right hook to the face that dropped him to his knees, blood shooting from his mouth. "One is you never learned to fight". Goku continued, still one knee. "Two, your lazy". A look of unrestrained rage crossed Kal-El's face as he brought his fist down on the kneeling Saiyan. To his amazement, the half conscious fighter caught his fist. The smaller man squeezed the fist in his hand, causing the Man of Steel pain.

"You've always been the strongest. And no matter what, you always believed your strength would get you through. But you never sought to better yourself, to improve. If I just sat back thinking that I would have died a long time ago, and my world with me". Goku rose to his feet, his green eyes bright. It was as if all the energy had returned to the Saiyan. "If I thought like you, I would have never become stronger. If I thought like you, I would never have found, the next, LEVEL!" Goku finished with a scream, the golden fire around his body expanding. Again the ground began to crumble as the earth rose in massive chunks around the fighter. Goku squatted in place, his fists at his side. Again, the Saiyan's muscles grew. His hair shot up slightly further, lightning beginning to spark around him. The force was too much for even Superman, as he was forced back as the golden flame grew in intensity. Goku's green eyes glaring, he crossed his forearms in front of his face. With a bestial yell he threw them to his sides. The fire around him exploded into a raging inferno of ki. Superman had to take to the sky or be blown away by this new transformation. To his horror, he could feel the entire country shaking under the man's power.

"Goku, stop! You don't know what your doing!" Kal-El screamed desperately. The Super Saiyan paid him no heed. Superman's eyes again began to glow red. Channeling most of his power, he fired a massive blast of heat-vision that would have atomized a mountain. Red energy enveloped Goku as he finished his transformation, only to emerge completely unharmed. The electricity radiating of of his body. His eyes colder, Goku's muscle mass increased again. He was still a sleek warrior, but the veins in his arms bulged dangerously. Superman hovered back, stunned. He had taken his heat-vision as if it was nothing. Suddenly the Kryptonian had wished he kept Bruce's weapon...

As if he had teleported, Goku appeared in front of Superman, the electricity off his body sparking off of Clark. "This, is an Ascended Super Saiyan. Or Super Saiyan two". He finished and delivered a punch to Superman's ribs that knocked the breath and spittle out of the man. For one of the few times in Kal-El's life, he heard bone crack. Three of his ribs cracked under Goku's blow. The Saiyan followed up with a knee strike underneath his chin and spun sideways in midair, extending his leg and catching the Kryptonian with a blow to the face that sent him bouncing off the ground. The moment that bounce happened pain unlike anything he had experienced in a long time shot through him as Goku delivered a knee strike to his spin and an elbow to his Solar Plexus at the same time. The Saiyan had been in front of him before he even hit the ground. Clark rolled to his stomach and looked up at his foe. Fire and lightning enveloped him, his face stoic. Underneath that emotionless demeanor Superman could feel the anger. In desperation the Kryptonian moved in to attack. Rights, lefts, uppercuts, all missed wildly as Goku just bobbed and weaved his head around Clark's clumsy attacks.

With all of his strength Superman threw a right straight. Superman grew hopeful. If he could land just one hit, he could end this! The fist made contact...and passed right through Goku's face. Surprise shot across Kal-El's face as he realized he hit nothing but an after image. In a sweeping motion Goku ducked low, extended his right leg and swept Superman's left from under him. The Kryptonian began to fall forward. Goku continued his spinning leg sweep and rose up with his right arm cocked back. With a yell, Goku threw a straight right of his own that smashed the falling hero directly in his face. White hot pain shot through Superman as his nose shattered beneath the blow. Again he was knocked airborne. Again the wind was knocked out of him as a diving jump kick from the martial artist send him careening into the ground.

Before, Goku's blows had hurt, but not enough to do serious injury, as if a child were hitting a grown man. It was uncomfortable, and if a blow hit a vital it definitely stung, but they had no lasting effect. These attacks were on a different level. Each punched sapped his strength, each punch broke bone. A shin kick to the back of Superman's leg buckled the Kryptonian. A parsec later a spinning roundhouse caught him clean in the jaw. Blood shot from Superman's mouth as the impact spun him in the air. Both men spun with the blow, and Goku lashed out with a stiff straight blow to Kal-El's chest. The 'S' insignia wavered as the blow shot through his body. Again, bone cracked under the Saiyan's monstrous attacks. Clark dropped to his knees again, holding his heart. Not even magic caused him this much pain. Any one of his attacks could knock him out...and the Saiyan wasn't using his full strength in this new form. Dirty and bloodied, the Kryptonian struggled to rise. He would not fall here, not now...with all his remaining strength he threw one more punch. This time, the blow struck him. This time it crashed against Goku's face with enough force to send another shockwave across the countryside. A blow like that would have cracked the moon in two.

Goku's head snapped back, his body unmoving. With Superman's fist still at his forehead, Goku brought his head back down to look Superman in the eyes before moving his palms to the Man of Steel's chest. The last thing Clark saw as all hope drained from his face was a searing hot flash of blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Maxima's boot stopped inches short of Diana's face. Wonder Woman grabbed the woman's foot and rose to her knees. A look of deadly determination on her face as she and Maxima struggled for control. "You're right. He does deserve better." With a determined yell, the Amazon threw Maxima's leg to the right, having the Almeracian stomp on nothing but earth, and planted her right fist into the woman's gut. Diana followed up with a left hook to the woman's kidney's and a rising uppercut to the jaw that sent Maxima to her back. Queen Maxima lifted her head, stunned and embarrassed by the turn of events. Diana stood tall, fire burning in her icy blue eyes. There was no holding back in Diana's attacks. However, the Amazon was taking far more damage than Maxima. The Almeracian's telekinetic shield protecting her from most of the damage. Diana knew she had to find a way to get through that force field. An offended roar escaped Maxima's lips as the Queen arched her body into a handspring that turned into a propelled kick. She clipped Wonder Woman's jaw, causing the Amazon to stumble back just a step. Maxima landed on her feet, pivoted off her left foot and came at Diana with a right hook. She ducked the blow just in time to land another hook to Maxima's ribs. The Almeracian queen flinched, but followed up with an elbow thrust to Diana's temple and a straight right punch to the side of her head. Wonder Woman spun with the blow, catching Maxima with a spinning back elbow to the jaw. Maxima responded with an overhead punch. The Amazon managed to bring her left arm up in a high guard, blocking the attack and getting inside her opponent's guard. With all her might, Diana brought her arms together against Maxima's head. Her mystical bracers slamming against the Almeracian's ears. In agony Maxima reared her head back and screamed, holding her ears. The impact shot through her telekinetic shield, almost rupturing her ear drums. All concentration was lost as her shield fell. Diana saw her opening, and she was not going to let it go to waste. With a savage yell the Amazon exploded into action. A barrage of rights and lefts to the body and face bloodied the Almeracian. Diana finished up with an double axe handle blow to the back of her head. Still holding her fists together, the princess swung both hands forward in a baseball bat swing, knocking Maxima off her feet and into the sky.

The Almeracian found no reprieve as she felt a golden lasso tighten around her neck, stopping her flight with a painful jerk. Diana's lasso found its mark, and with a mighty pull, yanked Maxima back towards her. The Amazon swung her lasso slightly, using the momentum to swing her foe face first into an Almeracian tank. The sound of steel meeting flesh echoed across the city in a sickening dinging sound. The soldiers of Almerac made no move to help their matriarch. Maxima's word was law, and no man dared cross her.

Diana was many things. Merciful not being one of them. For reasons she didn't want to think about, she took great pleasure in smashing Maxima's face against the tank. So much, that she casually walked up to her stunned enemy, grabbed her back her hair, and rammed her face again into the unforgiving steel. One slam for what she put Kal-El through, one slam for what she did to J'onn, one slam for what she did to Goku. Again and again Diana slammed her against the tank until a person sized dent appeared against the side. That is when she felt it.

The ground beneath her feet began to shake violently as Maxima's forces fell flat. The floating capital of New Genesis rocked in the sky, as if an unseen force were to sink it. The Amazon peered out into the distance. Her heart sank when all she saw was a blazing pillar of golden fire.

"Goku". She whispered. Diana let go of Maxima, letting her slump against the ravaged tank. Almost as an afterthought the Amazon walked over to a broken tank. Grabbing the dented canon, she lifted it in the air. As a last act of vindictive rage, swung the machine at the broken Queen, smashing her in between the two tanks. Again metal on metal echoed through the city. Without even looking back Wonder Woman took to the sky. Behind her, a green hand forced its way out of the ground...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Goku looked down at the Kryptonian. Superman lay there, his costume torn and burned away in several places. His cape was nothing but a piece of clothe. Goku could hear the him breathing. His golden aura still flamed around his body, the electricity sending sparks wildly into the air. Satisfied with the results, he turned and began walking back towards the floating city. He got no more than ten steps when Wonder Woman landed before him. Never before had she seen Goku like this. Gone was the kind, gentle man she knew. Before her stood the Super Saiyan, powerful, unstoppable. The lightning coming off his body bounced off her bracers, attracted to the mystical metal. Startled by the shock, Diana quickly pulled her hand away, shaking the sting out. Methodically he walked towards her, his eyes still on the floating city.

"Goku," She started, unsure of how this would go. "What are you doing?"

The fighter didn't even look at her as he continued walking. "I have to get Darkseid out of his cell, so I can beat him again". Diana looked at him, thoroughly confused by his rational. Until the Saiyan turned on her with cold, green eyes. "Don't get in my way".

"Goku, don't..." She never got to finish her plea as the fighter's eyes flashed and a large force of ki rushed from his body. Diana was instantly knocked off her feet and shot through the air. The Amazon put her feet to the ground, skidding ten feet to a stop.

"Goku.." Diana said between clinched teeth and flew after the fighter. A Super Saiyan backhand knocked Wonder Woman senseless. Slowly, the world began to return to focus. Her eyes focused on the fighter's back, the turtle kanji coming into view. Slowly he walked his way to the capital. She could taste blood. Diana's head was ringing. Slowly she made her way to her knees. Just one blow hurt her this much. She didn't have time to marvel, as the Saiyan was about to take to the sky. On blind instinct Diana threw her lasso around him. The unbreakable rope bound his arms to his waist. The fighter said nothing, but looked down questioning what had just happened.

"Goku," Wonder Woman began. If only she could make him see. "Why did you come to our Earth?"

In an almost casual tone, the Saiyan answered. "To stop Darkseid from taking over the universe". The fighter flexed. For all his strength, to his amazement the lasso would not break.

"You are about to fail that mission!" Diana stated, her voice strong. She had to stay strong. She had to make Goku see. Behind her back, a mystical dagger lay tucked inside her belt. If she could not lift Maxima's suggestion, as a warrior she knew what she had to do. Princess Diana was no stranger to death, but the thought of using the knife on Goku caused her more pain that she realized. Diana visualized driving the knife between the Saiyan's ribs, granting him a quick death. The pain of that image almost broke her heart, and strengthened her resolve. She would NOT let him fall to that fate. "Wake up Goku! Can't you see what you are doing?" She watched as the realization began to dawn in his eyes. "That's right Goku. You can't let Maxima win, you can't let Darkseid win. Fight it! You are a warrior, prove it to me. Come back to us!" The Amazon pleaded. Her heart poured out through her words. Goku's eyes twitched uncontrollably. As if in a battle with himself, he shook his head, trying to find his thoughts. Goku grunted, straining against the influence in his mind. His Super Saiyan aura exploded around him again, the force knocking Wonder Woman away from him as the lasso fell limp at his feet. The Saiyan held his head and screamed, He jerked his head back and forth, fighting with his own mind. Diana felt a warm hand touch her shoulder as she looked into the face of the Martian Manhunter. The other hand was on his head, telepathically helping Goku break Maxima's hold.

The Saiyan hovered into the air, still holding his head, his cries echoing across the countryside Inside his mind, Goku saw the members of the Justice League. He recalled the Flash challenging him to an eating contest. He remembered Batman providing him with a new gi. He saw Green Lantern and Hawkgirl holding hands in comfortable silence while staring back at the Earth. Goku remembered the friendships he had made in this new world, how dear this people were to him. He saw Chi-Chi in his mind's eye, and saw his departed wife's image slowly morph into Diana, smiling warmly.

His golden aura grew in intensity until neither J'onn or Diana were able to look on. In one final scream, his Super Saiyan aura exploded in a ball of gold light, once again flinging the two heroes backwards. The light dimmed, and Goku slowly descended back to the earth, breathing heavily. His bright yellow hair and returned to its normal midnight black and its original design. His eyes were once again their normal onyx color. Weakly, he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

Diana and J'onn approached the fighter cautiously. With great effort, Goku raised his head and looked at the Martian and the Amazon. "J'onn, Diana...thanks".

Light burned Maxima's eyes as the Almeracian Queen regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open. She could feel the swelling around her face, her body bruised in every place imaginable. Slowly the images began to focus. Goku stood before her, his dark eyes unreadable. Behind him stood the Martian Manhunter, Princess Diana and a very bruised Superman. His costume still in shambles and ribs aching, the Man of Steel healed quickly under the yellow sun. Maxima coughed, opening her mouth to speak. Instantly she knew her telepathic suggestion had worn off. The Almeracian Queen resigned herself to her fate and closed her eyes as Goku held his hand out towards her.

Maxima felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She opened one eye tentatively, and then the other to see Goku by her side, a light smile on his face.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked. Both Diana and Kal-El looked on in absolute rage. J'onn as usual, stayed stoic.

"But...why?" Maxima asked, stunned. "Why are you helping me?!"

"Like I told everyone before. I don't sense any evil in you". Goku answered as if that were enough.

"But, I made you attack your friends. I made attack a world!" Maxima was stunned.

"Yeah, and judging by your face, Diana made you pay for it!" Goku laughed. The Queen pushed Goku away, struggling to stand.

"I would kill you, I would kill all of you were you stand. Why are you helping me!?"

Goku shrugged. "What good would that do? The fights over. Luckily, no one died. And all the damage done here can be repaired. Hurting you helps nothing". Diana did not agree with the Saiyan. The thought of hurting Maxima again brought a vicious smile to her lips.

Maxima looked at Goku for a moment. Her green eyes began to swell up with tears. No one was this good. No one was this kind. Shame flooded through her as she burst into tears, weeping against the Saiyan's chest. In a look of sheer terror Goku held his hands up, unsure of what to do. In the end, all he could do was pat her head like a puppy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

In the end, Maxima would pay for her war crimes. She dedicated a majority of her military to rebuilding the damaged city, replanting crops and re-arming New Genesis. Both New Genesis and Earth put sanctions on Almerac, banning Maxima from leaving the planet. A few days later, Lt. Colonel Drayback approached his Queen as she sat bored upon her throne.

"Your highness" He began, there was no fear in the old soldier. He expected death for the debacle on New Genesis. He could only hope his Queen would make it quick. He knelt quickly and gave his report. "New Genesis will be fully restored to its former state in three months time. My team and I take full responsibility for the failure there. Every man in my unit is in quarantine as we speak, and we all await your punishment".

Maxima waved her hand with indifference. "Let them go Colonel. The failure on New Genesis was mine and mine alone. You and your men are free to go."

Drayback was stunned. Was she going to punish his family instead? What was the meaning of this. "But, your Majesty...why?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance". Maxima replied. A gentle, peaceful smile crossing her lips.

"You didn't use the gun". Batman stated as Superman, Goku, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman returned through the Boom Tube. The tube disappeared as quickly as it formed, leaving behind nothing but floating papers through out the cargo hanger. Superman's face was a bruised mess. Although almost every part of his body hurt, Clark was happy to be back home.

"No Bruce, I didn't use the gun". Superman sighed. He hated it when Batman was right, and he almost always was.

"Gun? What gun?" Diana asked, crossing her arms and looking at the World's Strongest Team.

"I'll tell you later" Superman brushed the question aside. "The point is, it all worked out, and no one was seriously hurt".

"Except for you". Batman replied. Goku laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that..."

"No, your right. I always assumed I would always find away, no matter how strong the enemy is. But I never once thought about improving myself. Honestly Goku, I just don't know how".

The Saiyan stopped laughing and looked up at the six foot three inch farm boy from Smallville Kansas. His eyes serious, a predatory smirk on his face. "Easy. You fight with me. Anytime, anywhere. I'll be happy to train you".

Superman could tell by the smirk on the Saiyan's face that Goku's version of training was a fight that could easily destroy Metropolis a hundred times over. "Maybe another time". Superman replied as he, Manhunter, and the Batman returned to the War Room, where they would file their reports.

Goku too, turned to leave when Diana grabbed his arm. The Saiyan turned around and looked directly into the Amazon's eyes. There was a bruise on her cheek where he had struck her, and shame rushed through his body.

"Diana, I..." Wonder Woman shook her head to silence the man.

"Don't. Its not your fault, so don't you dare blame yourself or apologize to me". She declared. Her ice blue eyes cut through Goku's arguments, and the Saiyan had no choice but to swallow his apology. She may have forgiven him, but it would be a shame the fighter would carry with him for years to come. "I'm sorry". Diana said, lowering her eyes.

Goku blinked.

"I should have been happy that you found someone in this world that makes you happy. But I couldn't forgive her..." The Amazon changed her words as they left her lips. "past. And I held it against the both of you. For that, I'm sorry".

" 'Makes me happy'?" Goku laughed. "Diana, Maxima was only a friend. A very bossy friend. Truth be told..." Goku leaned in and whispered in Wonder Woman's ear. "She was a little crazy". Goku pulled back and turned around to leave, his hands behind his head. "If I wanted someone like that, I could have stayed in my own world!"

The Saiyan was unable to see the Amazon Princess' face, but from the very bottom of her heart, Diana of Themyscira smiled.

**A/N: Man I had no idea writing eight pages of fighting could be so difficult! This chapter was very short on dialog, but I hope all enjoyed this arc. As always I'm up for comments and criticisms to don't be shy. I've gotten a lot of great suggestions both in comments and in and I just want to thank everyone for their input. See you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Doubt

**Doubt**

Two days after the battle on New Genesis Superman, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter had finished their reports on what had transpired. Less than two hours after that a mandatory league meeting was held in the Hall of Justice. Son Goku was 'asked' to again explain exactly what happened on New Genesis. They did not take it well.

"Level two?! You have a level two? Your just like...an elevator of death!" Flash screamed. Goku laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I would have paid good money to see that". Shayera commented dryly.

The Saiyan was still rubbing his neck. "I honestly didn't expect it to go that far. Not many people can fight me as a Super Saiyan, let alone as a Super Saiyan Two. It really was a great fight!" Goku turned to Clark in apology, complementing the Kryptonian's power.

"Wait", John asked, rubbing his head. "Just how many levels do you have?"

The Saiyan cleared his throat, afraid of that question. The founding members were already uneasy around him. How was he going to explain this?

"The furthest I've been able to go so far is Super Saiyan Three".

A deafening silence fell over the Justice League. Superman's face paled noticeably. He didn't stand a prayer fighting Goku on the second level. He couldn't even fathom the Saiyan's power at the third. Everyone looked on in wonder, trying to picture what the third level would look like. Diana was the first to break the silence, swearing to Hera. All were startled out of their thoughts as the Batman slammed his fists against the conference room table. Waves of anger poured off the detective.

"You've been keeping secrets from us since day one!" He growled. For months he had been keeping track of the Saiyan. Finally he thought he knew the man's abilities, his attitude and his strengths. To be so completely in the dark infuriated the man. Goku raised his hands defensively.

"I wasn't keeping secrets! I just didn't tell you guys everything I can do because...I didn't think I had to! I mean when does that come up in conversation?!" The Saiyan talked fast, trying to explain himself. The looks he received from Batman made it painfully obvious he was not impressed. In sad realization Goku knew he had lost the trust of the Batman. The detective gave him the same look he did when the Saiyan had first arrived on this Earth. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just didn't think it was that important".

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT'S IMPORTANT, WHEN ITS IMPORTANT!" Bruce roared. Everyone in the League turned to the Dark Knight. Batman's wrath was a thing of legend, even among the Justice League. Rarely had they seen him like this.

Superman stood. All eyes turned to the Man of Steel. Even in defeat, he carried himself with pride. The figure head of the League, he knew he had to defuse this situation before it fell apart.

"Goku, there are some things we need to discuss. You are confined to your quarters until everyone has had time to calm down". The Kryptonian looked directly at Batman when saying so. Bruce wasn't the one who got his head handed to him. Bruce wasn't the one to lose when it could have cost them everything. He had no reason to act like that.

The Saiyan felt as if it were his first day on the Watchtower. Slowly the martial artist rose. He bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused". He stated before heading to his room. The double doors closed automatically behind him, and every member of the League looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Maybe we should have just taken him to OA..." The Green Lantern stated.

"I said that on day one, but you fools were intent on treating him like a puppy. Well the puppy just bit you. Now what do you plan to do about it?" The detective crossed him arms, sitting back down.

"Did he really beat you that badly?" Shayera asked, looking at the still pale face of Superman.

With a shamed expression, the Man of Steel nodded his head.

"Then we need to get him off of Earth as soon as possible. What if Luthor, or Brainiac were to find out? What would you do then?" Bruce snapped.

"You can play the 'what if' game forever, Bruce. Its not going to change anything". Diana had remained silent for most of the exchange. They didn't need accusations, they needed solutions.

"And your school girl crush isn't helping anything".

The look in Diana's eyes ranged from hurt, to infuriated in less than a second as she stood. Batman's eyes remained locked on hers, unmoving. Before the Amazon could move on him J'onn interjected.

"Its been a long day, for all of us. Lets reconvene tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure we all have much to think about". The Martian proclaimed. Silently, the Justice League rose and filed out of the Hall of Justice one by one. Only J'onn remained, watching sadly as the double doors closed behind them. The Martian rose from his chair, his eyes turning to the large holographic image of the statue of Blind Lady Justice. Over ten feet tall and stationed at the back of the Hall, the lady justice held a balance scale in her right hand, a broadsword resting against the floor in her left. Her marble face was blindfolded, the scales she held perfectly level. The statue was meant to remind the League that justice was blind. She was impartial and fair, while the broadsword spoke of its quick and decisive manor. Justice isn't controlled by doubt. It isn't ruled by fear. It was a lofty idea. The Martian knew that this was not always the case. Fear can make the strongest men turn against their brother. Fear is what caused the ancient Martians to wage constant war on each other and forced the Guardians of the Universe to reprogram their very genetic structure. Fear is what the Martian Manhunter saw in each of the League member's eyes as they left the Hall of Justice. With a sigh J'onn wondered if there would be any justice for Son Goku here on Earth.

* * *

The moment the Batman returned to the Batcave he accessed the 'Son Goku' dossier and updated his information. The computer hummed to life and continued its analysis of the random hair and skin samples the Saiyan left in Gotham. A three dimensional holograph of the martial artist appeared from a small projector. The computer continued to break down his Saiyan DNA. It revealed nothing the Detective already knew. Carbon-based life form. Twenty-three pairs of chromosomes. Nothing extraordinary. What did stand out made the detective swear. The DNA did have an above average healing ability, probably to keep the warrior race fighting as long as possible. However, as the cells repaired themselves, they became stronger in tensile strength. Upon recovering from injury the Saiyan grew stronger. There literally could be no limit to his power. An enraged scowl on his face, the Detective changed the Saiyan's status to above an Omega Level threat. In his eyes, Goku was beyond a gamma level threat. The man stood on the same plateau as Superman Prime and Imperiex. With a power like that, living right beside them, the Batman knew he had to take action. Everyone had a weakness. Everyone. It would take time, but he would find Goku's. It was obvious to him after the battle of New Genesis that none in the League had the strength to do what was necessary. It was up to him to protect the world from all threats, external and domestic. It would always be up to him.

* * *

Kal-El landed in the desolate plains of the arctic. A frigid blast whipped through the Man of Steel's cape as he made his way to one of the few places he called him. Superman approached his Fortress of Solitude with a deep frown etched across his features. The large crystalline structure blended into the snow laden environment. Kal-El passed through the pale white entrance, framed by large statues of his parents Lara and Jor-El, holding in each hand a large globe that could only assumed to be a representation of his home planet, Krypton. Just passed the entrance lay a large empty hall. So smooth and clean was the fortress that the entire structure had a pure, sterile feel. Deep in thought Kal-El made his way to the Memory Crystals of Krypton. The Kryptonian sat himself on a large crystalline throne, activating the crystal of his father Jor-El. A ghostly image of an older, sophisticated man shimmered inside on of the crystals. His voice echoed through the chamber as the Man of Steel sat, listening to his father's final words.

"...they can be a great people, Kal-El". The Kryptonian scientist continued. "They wish to be. The only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you, my only son". Clark looked at his hand, clinching his fist. His parents sent him to Earth not only to save his life, but to be an example. To set the standard that all men can be better. Was this all he was capable of? Was this his limit? In Goku, he met a man who embodied the purity and light his father spoke of. For all of his gifts, his strengths, he was completely defeated by the man. It was a humbling thing for the Man of Steel. Lost in thought, Clark replayed his father's parting message from the beginning.

"...here, in this Fortress of Solitude, you shall try to find these answers. Even though you were raised as a human being but not one of them. They can be a great people, Kal-El. They wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all...you will travel far, my little Kal-El, but we will never leave you. Even in the face of our deaths. You will make my strength your own. You will see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father. The father, the son".

There had to be more. There had to be more out there for him. Again Clark clinched his fist, standing from his makeshift throne and looking at the statue of his parents. Goku was right. He was lazy. How could he inspire others to be all they can be when he sat back and rested. Even with great strength, it is possible to be better, to improve yourself. To aspire to greater things. Although Goku's goals were simple, the Saiyan showed him that to lead, to inspire, you have to push yourself as well. He would have talk to Bruce. Maybe the Billionaire could help him, and Goku was more than willing to help him become stronger. Superman smiled at his parents. Like his adopted race, he would strive to become stronger. Not just for him, but for the world that he loves.

* * *

Princess Diana landed back in Themyscira. It had been some time since she had seen her sisters. The mood inside the Watchtower was grim and the Amazon needed some time away to clear her head. Surrounded by warm smiles, Diana greeted each of her sisters with a heartfelt hug. It was good to be home. However Diana of Themyscira returned for one reason in particular. She came to speak to the wisest person she had ever known. It wasn't long before the princess made found Queen Hippolyta. Again, the Queen of the Amazons sat tending the the griffons in her stable. The two embraced warmly, and immediately Hippolyta had her daughter sit and update her on the world of man. Diana discussed foreign wars and nuclear arms races across the globe, about the deeds, both good and ill, done since her last visit. Finally, Diana got to the reason for her visit. She told her mother of the fight on New Genesis. She confided in her mother the joy she took in slamming a tank into the beaten form of Maxima, and finally, what she had seen Goku become. With a understanding nod Queen Hippolyta listened to her daughter's tale. This what not what she expected of the man whom had flown Dilyla into her very palace. However, the Amazon Queen was not surprised.

"Men tend to reveal their true selves in their most intimate moments. Usually that is in procreation or combat. It appears that Son Goku is the same as every other man. He thrives on violence and conflict. I am sorry you had to learn that lesson like this however, Diana." the Queen consoled.

Diana shook her head slowly. "And that is where my confusion lies. The man I have known for months now was nothing like what I saw on New Genesis. Although Goku seeks to test his strength against stronger fighters, he has never been a cruel or violent man. What I saw then goes against everything I know about him. Its hard for me to know which one he really is".

Hippolyta stood and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "You seem stressed and tired, Diana. Rest here for the night. Clear your head. You know this man better than anyone. Only you can decide if he is someone to be trusted, or feared."

"Thank you mother. Some time away would be good."

An hour later Wonder Woman made her way to one of the many hot springs around Themyscira. Armed with a Roman short sword, the Amazon wore a simple white robe with gold trim. Placing her blade, robe and towel within arm's reach, Diana slowly submerged into the steaming waters with a relaxed sigh. Leaning her head back, Diana let her long raven black hair soak in the waters. Normally, this would ease all tension in her mind and body. Unfortunately for her, the only thing still on her mind was a spiky haired Saiyan that turned her life upside down.

As much as she could try to deny it, Diana was no fool. After the fight on New Genesis she was forced to admit that she had feelings for the fighter, although Athena knew why. He wasn't the best looking man she had met. He wasn't particularly smart, and his diet was appalling. What was it about this man that intrigued her? Leaning back and letting her mind wonder, she couldn't help but think about his 'second form'. The look in his piercing green eyes, the fire burning just beneath the surface. She knew that if she had been a threat to him in that state, he would have killed her. There was no mercy, nothing but violence in his eyes, and that terrified her. How could she care for a man who so quickly turned into everything her sisters had feared? Leaning back, feeling the warm waters drift over her body, the Amazon thought back to their dance in Gotham. The way Goku carried himself, as if all the troubles and hardships in life would just work themselves out. His straightforward and positive outlook on life. His dedication to his art. Diana thought back on his visit to Themyscira, the way the wildlife and even the Griffons responded to him. She recalled their nightlong conversation under the moonlight. She was his bright, goofy smile. His eyes closed, beaming brightly at her. Diana couldn't help but smile. Like all living beings Goku had his dark side, but even in that state he had stopped himself from killing a single being there. His strength, his light, was something that could never be faked. It could never be extinguished. He was who he was, and made no excuses or apologies for it. That it was she saw in the Saiyan. That is why she cared for him. Rising from the water like the Goddess Amphitrite, and as if the waters had washed away her doubts, clothed herself and made her way back to the palace for the night. She would defend the man she knew and respected. She would protect the one she cared for.

* * *

The next day the seven founding members of the Justice League met again in the Hall of Justice. Each taking their assigned seat at the round table. The moment the League was together, Kal-El of Krypton rose to greet his fellows.

"Its been a rough couple of days for all of us. And some of us were forced to face some ugly truths about ourselves. But this isn't about us. Its about a man who came to us in peace, and through no fault of his own attacked New Genesis. Some of you may think a man with that much power may be too dangerous to stay among us, but keep in mind many think the exact same way about us". Superman stopped to look at each member of the League.

"However, this is a League matter. And the power that Son Goku possesses may be a threat that some of us aren't willing to take. I leave this up to a vote. On wither to allow Goku to stay with us, or escort him to a safe location, such as OA or Fate's realm. But Goku has fought by our side time and time again, and has proven his worth. I vote he stays".

"Then you are a fool". The Batman cut in coldly. "I've done some preliminary studies of his DNA." The Detective rose and uploaded a holographic image of Goku's genetic code. "This is a sample of his cell structure and DNA". Batman hit a few more keys, damaging the samples on screen. "This is a time lapse between the injured cell and after its recovery. To those of you who don't know what your looking at, his Saiyan cells heal to a much stronger state than they did before he was injured. After every fight, he gets stronger. The more sever the injury, the stronger he becomes. For all we know, his power could be limitless." Silence fell over the founding members. Goku had mentioned that he feels stronger after a good fight, but all of them had thought it was an expression.

"He can't stay on Earth. If someone like Luthor, or Brainiac were to get their hands on him, who knows what would happen. You want to talk about this not being about us. Your right, this is about our world. And he is too dangerous to stay".

"Perhaps in the interest of peace, it would be wise to have Goku stay elsewhere". J'onn stated, holding his hands in front of his face. The Martian could tell the situation was falling about again, and he did not want to see the Justice League tear itself apart because of one man. It may be unfair to the Saiyan, but it was for the best.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" the Flash stood up. He was one of the closest to the Saiyan. The fact that the League was turning on him so fast made Wally sick to his stomach.

"You saw what he did to Superman". Hawkgirl interjected. "You want to be next when he loses it again?"

"ENOUGH!"

Every member of the League turned to see John Stewart, the Green Lantern take the floor. "If this is how the JUSTICE League is going to act. I quit right here and now." The League was stunned. John never particularly cared for the Saiyan, why would he come to his defense. "Every member here has done something they regret. Every one of us has betrayed or hurt another here at some time. Bruce, in your paranoia you created the OMAC, and those things almost wiped out every hero on Earth in the process. Superman, you've had your mind controlled by Darkseid and a few others more than once. Each time you tear into us, and we always come out of it the stronger for it. J'onn, even you gave into the darker side of your heritage. Every last one of us has made a mistake that they wish they could take back". The Green Lantern refused to look at Shayera. He knew he would pay for this later, but to see them condemn a man for no reason made him sick to his stomach.

"We give in to fear and doubt regarding one of our own, then who is next? No one here could stop Superman if he were to really go bad, you want to lock him in the Phantom Zone now just in case? What if Luthor discovers your real identity? You want to kill him now as a precaution? We can't condemn a man for being who he is. So you want to vote. Go ahead, lets vote. But know that we start down this road, there's no coming back..."

Son Goku sat in the middle of his cold, steel room. Not one to normally be contained, the Saiyan thought it would be best to listen to the League. He had already caused enough trouble, and did not want to make things worse. His eyes closed in meditation, Goku thought back on what had happened. He respected all the members. However, the martial artist knew full well that his power scared more than a few of them. Even he could tell that his time among the Justice League might be over.

The door flew open, startling the martial artist, who jumped as the Batman stood in the frame. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the Saiyan, who yelped and slid backwards on the floor, slamming into the bed-frame. "Its time". The Detective stated before 'escorting' Goku back to the Hall of Justice.

Rumors of Superman's defeat had already made their way through the Watchtower. Young and older members of the Justice League made way for the fighter, whispering as they walked by. The Saiyan couldn't help but overhear some of the comments.

"I heard he transformed into a beam of light and shot Superman right through New Genesis" Vixen and Stargirl gossiped.

"I heard he changed into a furry red man and choked him out with his tail!" The young girl responded. Goku could feel the Batman's eyes burning a hole into his back as the two walked on.

The League members stood at their respective chairs, waiting for their arrival. Again, Superman was the first to speak. "We all owe you an apology, Goku". Kal-El began.

Goku blinked.

"We let fear cloud our judgment. I, let fear cloud my judgment." Superman lowered his head. "We had no reason to doubt you, your ability, or your dedication to protecting this and every world. Even under Maxima's influence, you still maintained some control, and found the strength afterward to not seek revenge. Its that kind of temperance and compassion that is needed with the Justice League. And I am sorry for the way we treated you". Superman walked up to Goku and extended his hand. One that Goku eagerly shook. The Saiyan breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. It was he who should be apologizing to them. After a quick debriefing, one that detailed ALL of the Saiyan's abilities, the League filed out of the Hall of Justice and back to their tasks. The Green Lantern nodded his head briefly to the Saiyan on his way out, a light smirk on his face. Goku did not know what happened in that meeting, but he had a feeling he had John to thank for his second chance. Diana was the last to leave.

"Goku," She began, rubbing her arm. "I'm glad it all worked out".

"Me too! I don't know anything about this Oa place, but I'm glad I didn't get sent there. It sounds boring!" Goku stopped smiling and looked into the Amazon's eyes. Guilt crept back into his features, and for an irrational moment Diana had to stop herself from touching his face. "I know Bruce and Shayera don't trust me anymore, but how bad was it?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed with time. It will be fine Goku". Diana touched his arm.

"What about you? After what I did to you, do you trust me?" Wonder Woman had to turn away from the look Goku gave her. She could feel the guilt coming off of him. His pain was almost tangible. For reasons Goku couldn't figure out, the thought of Diana turning her back on him caused his chest to ache. It was as if he needed her to forgive him, to stay with him. The Saiyan had no time to think about this as warm lips pressed themselves against his cheek. Wide-eyed, he stared at Diana as she moved away, a faint smile on her face. Unconsciously the fighter put his hand to where she had kissed him.

"Always".

**A/N: Hi kids! Just wanted to throw some additional disclaimers out there and clarification. The whole 'memory crystal' bit was from the Original Superman movies, the speech by the great Marlone Brando. I don't own that, either. Yes, I'm still using the JL animated series as a base for this story, but I am sprinkling in some DC movie and Comic book tie ins, such as the mention of the OMACs and J'onn going evil martian. **

**Some of you have already called me on it, yes I stole a line from Terminator 3. yes, I am a little ashamed of it, but I always wanted to use it! Also, people have mentioned the possibility of Super Saiyan God. It is a possibility, but I have to see how it looks and if it flows with what I have ****planned. I had no beta reader this time out due to a deadline. Leaving the country today and really wanted to get this in before I left, so please forgive any grammatical errors. I'll see you next time and thank you for reading! **


	11. Rage Resurrected

**Dragon Ball Z, and all characters in said licensed property and the characters from the Justice League and Justice League Unlimited are the property of their respective companies. Please support the official releases.**

Diana sat staring out her bedroom window aboard the Watchtower. Her bright blue eyes stared at the blue orb known as Earth as the satellite home of the Justice League orbited the planet. Normally, the Amazon was not one to brood. She followed her instincts, and with the straightforward mentality of her people, she attacked her problems head on. However there are some problems that need to be handled with finesse. Goku, was such a problem.

Goku, the Saiyan from an alternate Earth. The man who had turned the Justice League upside down, yet somehow managed to stay in the background behind the likes of Superman and Batman. The martial artist with the innocent and infectious smile. Over two months ago, Diana had come to terms with her feelings for the man. A simple kiss on the cheek, the soft touch of Goku's hand in hers, Diana was ready to see where this could lead. The Saiyan however went about his life as normal. She would talk with him whenever she could, and the two did spend a fair amount of time together. Goku, however, never reached out to her. He never held her hand or tried to touch her. It was as if the man was oblivious to what that kiss meant all those months ago. Whenever Diana would try to approach him about it, as usual for the League, and emergency would strike, or gods forbid, a fight with an enemy that might challenge the Saiyan. Did he not feel the same way about her? Did he only see her as a friend? Diana knew that wasn't the case. The way he held her during their dance in Gotham. The way he looked at her on those rare moments they were alone. Diana had spent enough time in the world of man to know attraction when she saw it. So what was holding him back!? The frustration made the Amazon moody. Today, she would lasso the man and hang him upside down until he finally answered her questions. Irritation was etched across Wonder Woman's features as she left her room in pursuit of the Super Saiyan. At the core of that anger, was the cold knot of fear.

If one was to look for Goku, they would have to only check two places, the gym or the cafeteria. On her way to the League's fitness center, the Amazon couldn't help but look the large lead sphere placed in the hanger. Almost thirty feet in circumference, Bruce had brought the building piece by piece into the Watchtower for over a week before putting it together. For over a month the hunk of metal took up space in the bay. Whenever someone asked just what was inside, a silent Bat-Glare ended the conversation. Normally, Diana would try to venture a peek, to see just what Bruce was hiding now. Today, the Amazon was not in the mood.

"Diana". A deep baritone voice came from behind her. Silently she swore, doing all in her power to remain calm and not flinch in surprise. How did he do that?!

"Bruce". She replied as calmly as possible, turning to look the Batman in the eyes. Her eyebrows arched suspiciously as an unusual look of concern was evident on the detective's face. "What is it?"

"It's about Goku. We need to talk".

Diana rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit him. Was he still on about how the Saiyan was dangerous? No more than a certain obsessive detective...

"I don't have time for this". The Amazon turned sharply, only to have her wrist grabbed from behind. His grip firm, but non-threatening.

"Just what is he to you?"

Diana snatched her arm away. "I hardly think that's any of your business".

The Batman's shoulders seem to slump slightly, again causing Wonder Woman to pause. "I'm close to finding him a way home. Back to his own Earth. When that happens, he might choose to go back". Diana had almost forgotten that the Saiyan was actively trying to find a way back to his home world. The thought that he might choose that instead of staying struck her like a blow. Batman saw the Amazon flinch ever so slightly. "And if he did decide to go back, would you follow?"

That thought did not even cross her mind. What Diana knew of Goku's world, she only knew from his stories. She knew nothing of it, or how to survive there. Could she see herself, once again alone in an alien land? Would he even ask her?

"Is that what that is?" She asked, pointing to the large sphere behind her.

"No". Was all the detective replied.

"Why are you doing this? What do you care?" Diana glared, her doubts evident on her face. The Amazon looked at the floor uncomfortably. She felt Batman draw closer, no more than a few inches away from her. Sharply, she brought her head up, and stared into his face. His voice was low and deep, vibrating in the short distance between them.

"I've always cared, Diana."

Sympathy, and the faint ping of loss showed in the ice blue eyes of the Amazon as she opened her mouth to reply. Before the words left her lips the Batman continued.

"I know full well that nothing could have happened with us. Like I said before, I'm a rich kid with...issues. But I still want to see you happy. Goku's a good man. But he doesn't think ahead, of how his actions affect those around him, and I don't want to see you get hurt".

"Always trying to protect me". Diana said softly. A faint smile flashed across her face. "If I remember right, that was one of your reasons why we wouldn't work".

The Batman did not return her smile.

"Thank you for your concern. I don't know how he feels about me, truth be told. But I know what my heart tells me, and I will see this through." She put her hand on his before slowly backing away, letting his hand drop lightly from her grip. It had dawned on her during that conversation that she had never directly told the Saiyan how she felt. Diana was forced to admit that Goku was not the brightest of men. Perhaps she had to be more direct. Bruce's candid confession did nothing to ease the anxiety she was feeling. It did, however, strengthen her resolve. If a man as guarded as the Batman could tell her exactly what he was feeling, she could do the same. Diana turned to leave once more, leaving the detective behind.

"Stubborn". He mumbled under his breath. He knew his warnings would fall on deaf ears, but Bruce hoped, for her sake, that they would at least give her pause before it got worse. As if on cue, red lights flashed throughout the Watchtower, catching both heroes attention.

"ALL AVAILABLE LEAGUE MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE HALL OF JUSTICE. ALL AVAILABLE LEAGUE MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE HALL OF JUSTICE". An electronic female voice echoed. A general alert for all league members was rare. Bruce and Diana looked at each other for a moment. The Amazon swearing in her mind. Every time she had something to attend to...it was as if the Gods were mocking her.

"We'll finish this later". The Batman declared, racing past her to the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman not far behind.

* * *

A hundred feet below the city of Bludhaven, Lex Luthor stood looking through the six inch Plexiglas window at the small team of scientists and engineers working ten feet beneath him. In a secret military bunker below the city's foundation the billionaire looked on in his five thousand dollar snow white Armani suit, anticipation gleaming in his eyes as a scientist dressed in a yellow radiation suit slowly inserted a Uranium rod into a large particle accelerator. A man at the far side of the large metal room hit a few buttons on a wall and parts inside hummed to life.

For some time the billionaire had been observing the Saiyan. His strengths, his weaknesses, his personality. Although powerful, Lex Luthor came to the conclusion that Goku was no threat to him. Strong as he was, a simple lie, a well-conceived plan would take the Saiyan out of the equation. He was a fool, and fools can be easily manipulated. One thing about the Saiyan particularly caught his interest. Nothing about Goku in particular, but his world. On an off chance, he heard the man mention the Dragon Balls.

Seven magic balls than when gathered summon 'the eternal dragon' that will grant any wish. Anyone else would take this as the rantings of a juvenile or delusional mind. However, Goku was a man incapable of lying. He wasn't smart enough for it. A skeptical man by nature, Lex was not one to believe in fairy tales. Lex was also one who believed that magic was just another form of science. Luthor's scientists studied the dimensional tear caused by the Saiyan on his arrival. Engineers and physicists rigged Darkseid's Boom Tubes to the particle accelerator, which had been calibrated to match the frequency in which the Saiyan's cells shifted during his 'instant transmition'. At the other side of the room, a team of scientists and programmers worked on some of the most advanced computers on the planet. All systems were in the green. With a thumbs up from the lead programmer, the team proceeded. In business, great risk equals great reward. It was a known fact that the Super Saiyan was looking for a way back to his home world. If these Dragon Balls didn't exist, he would still gain access to that entire world's technology. He would also have the eternal gratitude of one of the strongest beings in any universe. If these 'Dragon Balls' were real, they would bring him one step closer to that which he desired. Everything.

Unrivaled power and authority over all. The thought of that glorified Boy Scout Superman finally know his place beneath him, a smirk flashed across Lex's face as a dark twinkle gleamed in his eyes. To use the Dragon balls to simply wish absolute power would be boring. He wanted power, but he wanted the world to give it to him willingly, he wanted power on his terms. Still, the Dragon Balls would be a good start. The accelerator hummed with energy, vibrating and supersonic frequencies. On Luthor's signal, the Boom Tube was activated, linked to the frequency of the particle accelerator. An unstable worm hole opened in the middle of the lab, pulling in stray papers and random office supplies. The worm hole expanded and shrunk uncontrollably, but the portal stayed open. Twin titanium doors opened behind the presidential candidate as a short haired woman wearing a chauffeur's hat and vest while sporting a surprisingly short skirt and heels.

"The Boom Tube is unstable, but the connection is good Lex. We haven't confirmed it yet, but the eggheads downstairs believe it links to a whole new multiverse". The woman stated. Her tone was hard, her body rigid. Even after all her years working under Lex, she still had the tone of a woman born and raised in the slums. The woman was still young, still strong and beautiful. However the hard glint in her eyes and way she carried herself made it easy to see that life has never been easy for Mercy Graves.

"It's accurate Mercy." Luthor stated nonchalantly. "I've made contact with Earth 53. Send in the probe. Check oxygen and radiation levels. I'll prepare a meeting with this world's leaders. During that time send a small strike force to find these Dragon Balls." Already the man was contemplating how to get into the good graces of the world leaders in Goku's world, and how to manipulate them into doing his bidding.

Red lights began to flash urgently near the computer programmers. Feedback shot through Mercy's radio. Sharply bringing it to her mouth, Mercy barked at her Lieutenant to repeat his last transmition.

"We have an unidentified object approaching...fast!" Mercy turned sharply to Luthor, grabbing the billionaire's arm. "We have to go, sir!" Luthor's mind instantly thought of Superman. Could it be the Kryptonian? It was impossible. The funding for this operation was run through a dozen shell organizations. The facility was a hundred feet underground and coated in lead. Each member involved in the project only knew what they needed to know, only he and Mercy knew the entirety of what was planned. A team of heavily armed men soon flooded into the lab. Each man bore the LuthorCorp logo on their chest. The team of mercenaries positioned themselves at the along the far left wall, pointing to the right corner. During this time Mercy was pulling her employer to the elevator. Wither it was the police, a rival corporation, Superman or Darkseid himself, Lex could not be found here. A heavy thud resounded through the laboratory. A moment later, another thud. The slow, methodical sound of something strong slamming into steel began to worry even the combat trained soldiers as the fidgeted.

Finally, the banging stopped. After a solid minute, the mercenaries slowly lowered their weapons. No one expected what happened next.

A beam of yellow light smashed though the steel wall, ricocheting off of each wall as trained killers fired wildly at the quarter sized ball of light. To Luthor's terror, the yellow ball stopped for only a moment before flying directly into the portal he had created, the mercenaries firing automatic weapons after it. The elevator does closed on Luthor as he and Mercy made their way to an escape shuttle linked to a small warehouse in Metropolis. Lex would never know how lucky he was. Silence followed soon after as everyone looked into the still fluctuating vortex. Hired mercenaries slowly moved in on the Boom Tube. What came out was a large shadow, wearing a yellow ring. What followed were screams.

* * *

Bludhaven was burning. An underground explosion of devastating power had the power to cause a shift in the tectonic plates underneath the city. The resulting earthquake ruptured gas lines, destroyed generators, and caused a tear so deep in the earth's crust that volcanic magma began to ooze down the streets of the urban ghetto. By the time the Justice League arrived several city blocks were on fire with molten magma flowing down Halyard St. Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Batman, Nightwing, and a host of heroes flew in to assist the police and fire department in rescuing civilians. Hawkgirl, Batman and Nightwing worked on getting survivors away from the flames. The Flash, running at supersonic speeds, moved around buildings at a speed that created a powerful vacuum that sucked all the oxygen and smothered the fires. Several sub-zero arrows from Bludhaven's resident hero, the Green Arrow, helped slow the fire's spread. Captain Marvel flew ahead of the magma flow. A block away, the god-child flew deep into the earth, plowing a divot twenty feet deep around the city and leading to the Waterloo Docks.

Shayera had carried a large pregnant woman out of dilapidated apartment building. The moment Hawkgirl landed two small voices calling out from the center of the building. A five year old little boy was protecting his little sister from the flames. Both children were standing by the window as black smoke billowed over them. In a second Shayera was back in the air, making her way to the children. The flames hit a gas pocket, and as fast as Hawkgirl was, she could not make it in time.

Four floors of the building exploded, causing a backlash that knocked Shayera out of the sky, crashing her into a sedan on the side of the road. Glass, wood and concrete rained on the street below as Diana and Shayera both stared up in terror.

"Hera, no..." Diana whispered in shock. Her mind refused to accept what just happened. The pregnant woman was supposed to be the last one...how could they have missed those kids?!

"Hey guys. What I miss?"

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman spun around to find Goku standing behind her, nonchalant and curious. Rage flowed through the Amazon as she opened her mouth to curse the Saiyan. If only he had been here! The words died on her lips as two soot covered children climbed off of him.

"Sorry," the little blonde boy started. His eyes were red with tears, both from the smoke and the horror. "My sister wouldn't leave without her favorite doll".

"It's, alright. You guys were really brave in there!" Goku complimented, looking at the five year old. "But next time, you don't wanna hang around when a place is on fire. Get out as fast as you can, okay?"

"Yeah!" The little boy answered. Goku stuck his fist out, and the little boy eagerly bumped his fist against the martial artist's. Only Goku could make avoiding burning debris into a game. Diana was torn between kissing the man, and punching him back into the burning rubble. With a very controlled breath, Diana swallowed her anger.

"Where are your parents, little one?" She knelt down next to the boy. He looked at his feet, knowing he was in trouble.

"My mom's a nurse. She is at work right now. My Nanna went to the store for juice, but she didn't come back yet."

"It's alright." Wonder Woman answered, angry that this 'Nanna' left these children alone and more than a little worried about the woman's fate. "These officers will take care of you until they find your Nanna." The little boy smiled again as two police officers approached the heroes, wrapping the children in warm dark blankets, and led them away. Goku waved to the two kids, one the boy returned with a happy smile. The Amazon looked at Goku. Her shoulders relaxed as her anger faded, knowing that the children were safe. The Saiyan had protected their bodies, and his innocence protected theirs, even after an ordeal like that. The building fires were being taken care of. Thanks to Captain Marvel the magma was heading safely towards the bay. The injured were under professional care. The property damage was extensive, but thanks to the efforts of the League not a single life was lost in the disaster.

"Glad you could make it". Wonder Woman smirked. "What took you so long?"

The smile on Goku's face faded. "I felt something familiar. Something from my world. The energy signature was different though….changed. I followed it as far as I could before it just vanished. By the time I got back I heard the two kids in the building, and well…you know the rest". Diana didn't press the issue. For one of the few times the Saiyan was serious. There was something else behind his eyes.

He was worried.

* * *

He awoke in a yellow stasis pod. A metallic ring placed on his head with wires attached to several different monitors. The look on his face was vacant, empty. It was as if the years of pain, torment and emptiness had drained all consciousness. He was dressed in his usual garb, gold bands around his biceps, his long black hair flowing down to the small of his back in random spikes. His large gold necklace shined brightly under the dim yellow light. A power ring was firmly attached to his right middle finger. Outside of his pod Sinestro, the leader of the Yellow Lantern corps, looked down upon his new recruit. He was not impressed.

"I have no idea what the ring was thinking when it chose him". A young man said behind the purple skinned alien, as if reading his thoughts. "Maybe the Power Battery has a glitch". He mocked, folding his arms in front of him and leaning against the wall. The youth's large metal blue and yellow shoulder pads and boots contrasted his dull black uniform. The yellow lantern insignia was embossed on the chest plate.

"Silence, Prime." Sinestro chastised. Forever attempting to be the undisputed leader of the Corps, despite several members being more powerful than he. "The Battery has chosen this…simpleton, as it has chosen all of us. It has its reasons."

Despite Superman Prime's comments, the alternate version of Superboy knew there was much more power in this being than it was revealing. Prime could see every cell in the man's body, and those cells were boiling with energy. The wires attached to the catatonic man's head were patched into several large monitors, where Sinestro and his most trusted generals could see the man's life through his own eyes. What drove him, what hurt him, and how to use these things to their advantage. All of his memories were at Sinestro's disposal. He saw why the ring had chosen this man. His ability to inspire fear was legendary. Whole worlds wept at his name. Galaxies were destroyed on a whim by his rage. In his mind, two scenes kept repeating themselves over and over again. A young baby crying next to him, his wails tormenting the baby, refusing him any kind of peace or sleep, driving the infant mind mad. The second was of the same child, now a man. He was shirtless, bloodied, beaten; and still standing defiant before him. The man's green eyes burned with determination as he drove his fist deep into chest. It was the first time Broly had ever known defeat. It would not be the last time at the hands of the Son family.

"Son Goku, interesting….." Sinestro rubbed his chin. He had battled the Saiyan once or twice on Earth. To Sinestro's….disappointment, things usually did not turn out as planned when the Saiyan involved himself into his affairs. But Broly's obvious hate of the fighter would be very useful indeed.

Superman Prime noticed the twitch in Broly's eyes upon hearing the name Goku. His dark eyes narrowed, his jaw locked. Prime could see the anger in his eyes, and they hungered for blood. For some time now Prime had been under the observation of Sinestro and the other Yellow Lanterns. Never fully indoctrinated, he only played along so could destroy the Anti-Monitor. With it on the Matter Universe, and his being trapped on the anti-matter world of Qward, his revenge would never come. Not against the Anti-Monitor, not against the Green Lanterns who imprisoned him, not against those fools on that false Earth who thought they defeated him. Sure, he could easily kill Sinestro and everyone on Qward, but somehow word would get back to the fakes on Earth. It always did. Then he would have to fight all those would be heroes again. Prime shuddered involuntarily thinking about the Flash Family, and once again being trapped inside the Speed Force. But why work harder when you can work smarter? Unleash this brain-dead fool on the Corps. While all of Earth's 'heroes' are fighting him, Prime would find the Anti-Monitor and kill him, bringing his head back as a trophy. After that he would save all those heroes from Broly. He would be the hero he was always destined to be. Fate would no longer deny him his birthright!

Prime turned to see Sinestro in deep conversation with Mongul. An opportunity too good to pass up, Prime flew down to the yellow stasis field holding his new pawn. Speaking at a volume no one but Broly could hear, Superman Prime put his plan into motion.

"I can tell you are a man who does what he wants to do, when he wants to". Prime began. "But the Sinestro Corps will use you, like they are trying to use me. But there is always a way out, my friend. The one who beat you, humiliate you, lives". Broly's eyes widen as thoughts of the Saiyan known as Goku flooded through his mind. "Goku lives in a dimension attached to this one. On Earth. It's impossible to get there without use of the Yellow Ring attached to your finger. Make the ring accept you. Its power will be yours. Use it to crush this little group, and I will lead you to your enemy!"

Broly closed his eyes, as if concentrating. The sensor array around the captured Saiyan began to sound an alert that instantly got Sinestro and Mongul's attention.

"It looks like our new recruit has come around". Mongul stated blandly. Sinestro peered over a Qwardian scientist's shoulder to check the display monitors.

"Vital signs are stable. Psychological parameters are….acceptable. Ring symbiosis complete. Remove the restraints." The purple man ordered. He levitated off the ground in a yellow aura, his toes pointing towards the ground as he regally floated down to Broly's holding area. Before the barrier could be lowered an unknown energy began to build inside the field. Sensors started sparking uncontrollably as the man's mouth opened in a silent scream. Unable to hold such a power, the stasis field exploded, along with the machine generating it. Quickly Sinestro brought his right fist up, creating a large Spartan-like shield of yellow energy to protect him from the debris. Sinestro lowered his shield, smiling at what he saw.

Broly was surrounded by golden fire, the type Sinestro had only seen once before. The man's eyes had turned emerald green. His hair, once flowing black spikes, turned gold, spiking out in all different directions. Sinestro smiled, knowing without a doubt the Yellow Power Battery had chosen wisely. "Welcome brother, to the Sinestro Corps".

Broly said nothing in response, his green eyes burning into Sinestro's soul. The leader of the Yellow Lanterns unconsciously retreated a step. For a brief moment, fear flickered through the Korugarian. The look in Broly's eyes was beyond disdain. For a fleeting moment, Sinestro felt like a mouse in the presence of a lion. Completely beneath the big cat's notice or care. His pride quickly banished that thought, and replaced his panic with irritation. How dare this…monkey look down on him!

"Your induction is not yet complete. Your Power Ring must be charged, and you must be trained in the use of your ring. Only then will you be able to use this weapon to its full potential". Sinestro intentionally turned his back to the Saiyan, as if to demonstrate his superiority over the recruit. "Follow me". He beckoned, flying towards the source of the Sinestro Corps power, the Yellow Lantern Central Power Battery. Broly obediantly followed, bolstering Sinestro's confidence that this primitive was indeed, able to be controlled. Once linked to the Central Battery's pride directives, Broly would have little choice but to follow him.

The two arrived in a large fissure on the planet Qward. Hundreds of feet deep in the crevasse of the brutalized planet, sat the Power Battery. A massive yellow energy construct designed as an 18th century lantern. Hundreds of feet tall and as wide as several city blocks, Qwardian slaves worked non- stop to keep the Battery in pristine condition. The two men hovered over the battery. Sinestro smiled, proud of what he had accomplished on the dying planet. He was able to keep the planet in one piece, even though years of abuse by the Anti-Monitor had it on the verge of extinction. He had set up a Power Battery in a place few beings in the universe knew about, let alone get to. His source of power was secure, his base almost impregnable. Now, he had Superman Prime and Broly, the Legendary Saiyan, by his side.

Sinestro took a deep breath to explain what needed to be done to access the full power of his ring. Little did the Korugarian know, that the ring had already fed the Saiyan that very information. In his earlier mediation, Broly was able to make contact with the entity inside of the ring and the source of its power, Parallax. In Broly, the entity found what it had long desired. Someone worthy of fully using his power. Normally Parallax sought a host body. It knew that trying to possess one as strong and insane as Broly would be a mistake. Not only would the Saiyan fight him for control but his madness removed all fear, all doubt. However, the Saiyan would be the perfect vanguard for its return. Someone to spread fear unchecked throughout the multiverse. Secretly, Parallax taught the Saiyan all he would need to know in how to use his power ring, and how to fully activate it. Once a suitable host is found, it would dispose of him, using the fear Broly had spread to power it.

Before Sinestro could say a word a deep and hideous cackle escaped Broly's lips as he dove headfirst into the Power Battery. Sinestro called out in vain to stop the fool before he obliterated himself in the almost limitless energies of the Battery. He was too late as Broly disappeared in a ball of yellow light. Sinestro almost lifted his head to the heavens and screamed in frustration when he heard a familiar mantra being quoted.

"In blackest day, in brightest night,

Beware your fears made into light

Let those who try to stop what's right,

Burn like my power... a true Saiyan's might!"

It was quoted wrong, but Sinestro fully understood the implications of what Broly said. The light in the Central Power battery dimmed for only a moment before exploding into a radiant beam of yellow light. It pierced the night sky of the dark world of Qward. Slowly, Broly rose on that very beam, riding it into the sky. Broly's body had grown three times its normal figure. He was now almost ten feet tall, covered in hulking muscles. His eyes were colorless, his pupil gone. A black sleeveless shirt now covered his chest. His white baggy pants had also turned black. His gold bracers, bands and boots remained the same, but on his necklace was the Yellow Lantern emblem. Sinestro floated backwards, shaking visibly. The fact that the Yellow Lantern Oath had been altered meant only one thing…the Entity had chosen a new Harold. One that did not need armies, or plans, or even a direction. It found one capable of spreading fear on its own.

"It…can't be!" Sinestro croaked before having his head palmed in the crushing grip of the Legendary Saiyan. Broly lifted the squirming Lantern by his head to eye level. Casually he raised his right fist. Yellow light flared from the ring, creating an assortment of small knives, scissors, and scalpels floating in midair. Changing his mind, Broly created four rings, pulling Sinestro's arms and legs wide and holding him in place. The Saiyan release his grip, leaving the Yellow Lantern suspended in air. Sinestro gasped, the pain of Broly's crushing grip on his skull subsiding just in time for him to see a massive fist catch him square in the chest. Fortunately for Sinestro, he didn't have time to register the pain of his chest being caved in by the Saiyan's ham sized fist as he was rocketed across the planet at the foot of the Sinestro Corps headquarters. Broly floated casually up to his crushed foe, and formed a giant mallet composed of hard yellow light. The hammer's head was twenty feet wide. With a psychotic grin, Broly lifted his right fist, and the hammer into the sky, and sent it crashing down on the unconscious Korugarian. A ten foot deep crater was created on the first blow. A sick cackle filled the air as Broly lifted the hammer and brought it down again.

And again.

And again.

With a laugh Broly looked at his ring, a sadistic smile on his face. "Oh, the fun we are going to have!" He laughed before diving directly into the Sinestro Corps Headquarters. The Yellow Lanterns had no idea what hit them.

If any of the Yellow Lanterns inside the base were still breathing, they pretended not to be as Broly surveyed the carnage. Prime whistled when the smoke cleared, mildly impressed.

"So, ready to go?" He asked. Broly didn't answer as he crossed the room, crushing bodies beneath his massive boots as he went. The Saiyan dwarfed the young Kryptonian as the two looked at each other for a tense moment. Broly flashed a grotesque smile.

"Lead on".

Prime smiled in return, and held up his ring. A sphere of yellow light encircled them as they disappeared, leaving the anti-matter world of Qward burning in their wake.

Moments later, the two remaining Yellow Lanterns arrived in the Positive Matter Dimension, untold light years away from Earth. Prime intentionally brought them out far enough away so he would have time to find and destroy the Anti-Monitor in time for Broly to reach Earth. The two floated in the vastness of space, close to a nearby star and a small planet boiling in a rotation far too close to the Sun.

Broly turned his pupil-less gaze on the young Kryptonian. "Now that we are alone…" He smile, that sadistic, toothy grin appearing on his face. Prime laughed, looking at the hulking Saiyan in amusement. Faster than anyone would have expected Broly reached out, attempting to grab Prime by the head. The young Superman barely ducked under the Saiyan's outstretched hand. In a fluid motion he delivered an Earth shattering uppercut to Broly's jaw. Surprised the little man could hit that hard, the Legendary Saiyan drifted backwards a few feet. Blood dripped out of the corner of Broly's mouth. With a sick grin he licked his lips, wiping the blood clean.

"Not so fast, big guy. As long as I have my armor and have a source of yellow sunlight, you can't touch me!" Superman Prime laughed. Beneath the façade, Prime was more than a little concerned. He was not holding back when he hit Broly. A punch like that would have sent any other man into the next solar system. He drifted back three feet.

"Is that all?" Broly asked, holding his right palm up. Green energy began to gather from all around, forming into a small ball of concentrated ki in the palm of the Saiyan's hands. Nonchalantly, Broly flicked the ball of ki over his shoulder. Directly into the Sun.

The sound was nothing like Superman Prime had ever heard. The death throes of a dying star. The Kryptonian cried out in horror. Prime could not believe what he was seeing. Who just randomly blows up a sun?! He was cheating! Green light began to shoot out of every possible direction before the energy ball reach the star's core. The collision caused the massive star to implode in on itself in a horrifying crunch followed by an explosion of the unused solar elements. Untold billions died in the aftermath. Dim red fire and iron was flung across the solar system followed by an overwhelming darkness. The only light left in the galaxy came from the two Yellow Lanterns. If there was any life left in this galaxy, it would soon die a cold and painful death. Superman's concerns were more immediate. Prime drifted back, his mouth open in horror. Beneath all his bluster and power, Superman Prime was still a teenage boy. Beneath that, he was a coward. Whenever confronted by a force he didn't understand or control, the boy would either lash out or cower.

"That's not fair…that's not fair!" The boy cried. On a whim, Broly had destroyed the major source of his power. Again the Super Saiyan reached out for the boy, grabbing him by his chest plate. Slowly, methodically, Broly crushed the armor. Superman lost all composure. No sun to fuel his strength. No armor to maintain it. It wasn't fair! He was supposed to win! He was supposed to be the hero! Tears brimmed in Prime's eyes.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Broly asked. His sadistic laugh pounded in Prime's ears.

There was no one left in the galaxy to hear Prime's screams.

* * *

Casually Broly wiped the blood on his hands off on his new shirt. In his haste, he forgot to make Prime tell him where Kakarot was. Parallax had given him a run-down of the ring's power. Teleportation was far beyond his skills. Fortunately, he was more than fast enough to make up the difference. Broly brought his fist up, looking directly at the yellow ring he had come to enjoy.

"Ring: Planet Earth". A hollow, metallic voice answered the Saiyan's question.

"Earth. Third planet from the Sun in the Milky Way Galaxy. Population: Roughly 6 billion. Notable residents: Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, Kal-El, Kara-El, Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne…" the voice droned on until it reached the name Broly wanted to hear. "…Son Goku".

"Stop! Directions." The ring highlighted a trail of yellow light as far as the eye could see. Broly grinned, his teeth flashing menacingly. "Kakarot…." Broly's Super Saiyan aura exploded around his body, his rage reacting to the memory of the name that tormented his memories. "KAKAROT!". The ring augmented the Saiyan's speed, and in a flash of yellow light, Broly took off.

"So did anyone find out what caused that earthquake in Bludhaven? It's not on any known fault-lines and all seismographs came up negative." John Stewart asked the team involved with the Bludhaven incident. They sat causally in the cafeteria, going over the events earlier that day.

"The Question and Batman are looking into it. During the rescue there wasn't a lot of time for snooping". Shayera answered defensively.

"Easy Shay, just curious". John raised his hands. "I'm just happy no one was killed in that mess." There was an uneasy feeling at the table. No one could put their finger on it until they looked at Goku.

The Saiyan hadn't touched his second helping.

"That ki signature I was following, it came from there. Something from my world may be involved. But how?" Goku asked, frustrated. Was there a way back to his world? And what had followed him? It couldn't be him…he's been dead for over fifty years!

Before anyone could ask the Saiyan just what he was talking about, League members were rising from their seats in the dining hall, making their way to the hallway. Soon the Bludhaven team joined them, just in time to see Batman hook an I.V. to an almost mortally wounded Sinestro. Martian Manhunter was right next to him, keeping the Yellow Lantern's mind from registering just how bad he was hurt. Both men, and other league members trained in medicine rushed Sinestro to the Med-lab. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again. When the Saiyan heard him, the color drained from his face. His eye's hardened as he clinched his fists, cursing. The energy he felt was right. Sinestro confirmed it on his way to the Med-lab.

"He's coming. Broly is coming…."

**A/N: Wow it's been a long time coming! Sorry to keep you waiting. Finally settled into the land of Hamlet and birthplace of the Danish. I was hoping to have this chapter finished before the big move, but sadly that wasn't the case. Alright so I get the feeling there are going to be a few questions about this one, and I'm happy to answer all of them, but let me get the easy ones out the way now. **

**Yes, there was little to no Goku/Diana in this one. When I realized I had ten pages of text I figured I would save that for the next chapter.**

** Yes, Broly could have, and probably should have gone 'Red Lantern', but if I did that I would have to introduce the entire Lantern spectrum, and give reference to 'Blackest Night' and it just would have been a big mess. To simplify things I gave Broly the yellow ring, and because of his madness, he is VERY able to inspire fear. **

** How can Broly have a ring? In the DBZ anime, you keep your body in hell so I am going with that principle. **

** How was the ring able to find Broly, well you open up a portal to that kind of crazy, and you're bound to draw all sorts of attention…and it's a plot device to get Broly here…**

**Is Broly dead or alive? Broly, for all intents and purposes, has been brought back to life. Again, since you keep your body in DBZ Anime hell, I see no reason why not. Hopefully any other questions will be answered in the next chapter, but feel free to hit me up!**

**Lastly, wow I was not expecting so many comments and PMs for me to come back and keep this thing going. Sorry for the delay guys, and thanks again for continuing to read. It really does mean a lot to know that people are enjoying this. Until next time!**


End file.
